The One Unexpected
by harlow96
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger fall in love unexpectedly and must learn to trust each other despite the world around them. But when Voldemort begins to gain power, can their love save them? Or will they perish along with all they know?
1. There's a First For Everyone

**Author's Note:** Hey there fanfiction readers! This is my very first fanfiction, so please put up with the occasional cheesy lines and what not. I could really use constructive critism, and I often get writer's block so some feedback would be greatly appreciated. Now, enough with the chit-chat get reading!

* * *

What had he gotten himself into? It just wasn't fair! Hadn't he been through enough with the anxiety and the stress and even worse…_rehab?_

How could his mother send him off to a place where drunken muggles spoke all day to overpaid perverts who would stare at your package all damn day as they told you about your mental insanities?

"Bloody Hell." He said to himself.

He'd gotten home only to find his bags all packed to go back to where everything started, _Hogwarts_.

As if that weren't bad enough, Pansy wouldn't leave him the hell alone! Why did her father have to think it would be a good idea to force his daughter upon him?

He needed air, or his body might just self destruct.

She couldn't believe this was how she was going to spend her extra year at Hogwarts. The board of directors had decided that everyone in her year must come back for a mandatory extra year in order to graduate. Granted, the events with the Dark Lord her seventh year had taken away from their studies.

She heard footsteps behind her. "Oh shit." came a familiar voice.

Hermione whipped around to find a tall attractive boy with platinum blonde hair and lonely, grey eyes. _Draco Malfoy._ She had barley seen him at all in the few months she'd been here. After the Dark Lord's death, Draco had returned to Hogwarts and reunited with his old friends, who now worshiped him like a god now that he'd served the Dark Lord personally, and his on-again girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson.

"Can I help you Malfoy?" She said flatly.

"Come here to think about how upset you are about Ron?" Draco smirked.

"No." Hermione answered.

"Then enlighten me, mudblood. Why would such a good witch like you come up to a bad place like this? You know what happens up here, don't you?" The pale wizard stared her down, his cool gaze fixed upon her russet eyes.

"I think I know very well about the drinking and the drugs you Slytherins do up here." She gestured to the broken bottle on the other side of the tower.

A few tense moments passed, neither student saying anything. Finally, Draco reached into his robe. Hermione's heart faltered. Why had she made the stupid choice to allow herself to be trapped at such a secluded place with a former Death Eater? "Relax Granger." Draco snickered. "Just a flask." He held up the platinum container, unscrewed it and took a swig. The liquid slid down his throat, leaving behind a burning sensation that had always comforted him.

"Malfoy!" She cried. "Are you fucking crazy? Drinking on school premises is _highly_ illegal and you could be expelled if anyone found out you stupid git!" Her cheeks had become an angry shade of red and her eyebrows knit together like they always did when she yelled at him, causing the skin between them to wrinkle. He smirked in reply, sipping from the brimming flask just to piss her off more. How he loved that sour pout on her face that she'd get whenever he called her names, or when he did anything to tip her rocker.

"And I thought Gryffindor was supposed to house the brave ones?" He raised his own eye brows, looking down at her petite figure sitting twenty feet away from him. Her full chest rose slightly as she inhaled sharply.

"Excuse me?" She hissed, her eyes squinting behind her frizzy mess of hair.

The Prince of Slytherin flaunted his signature grin. "Well, seeing as _I'm_ the one taking the risks here.."

Now angrier than ever, Hermione got up and reached for the flask, gripping the cool metal in her now prosperous palm. She looked down into it, at the amber liquid sloshing around. Her enemy had only two sips, so the container was three quarters full. She gulped uneasily. He silently took note of her body language, for she was defiantly out of her comfort zone here. "Let's go then Granger, down the hatch. I haven't poisoned it yet so it won't kill you." She glared at him. "Scouts honor." He saluted sarcastically, renewing her anger. She put the mouth of the flask to her lips, and tilted her head so that the Italian scotch flowed down her throat. The alcohol tasted vile and scorched her throat.

Thrusting the flask it back to Draco, she coughed until tears had sprung into her eyes. She swallowed a few times afterward, trying to ease the bitter taste from her mouth. Sitting back down, she picked up her book and began reading once again. The words spun before her eyes ,and she felt very tired all of a sudden. "Did you only come up here to piss me off and then get drunk?" She glared, confused as to why he wasn't gone by now.

"Not in the slightest." Draco sneered.

"Then why are you here?" She demanded.

"Why are _you_?" He fired back.

"Maybe I need some fresh air to think. Of course you wouldn't know about that, since you're such a hothead, and quite frankly, I'm pretty sure you can't think."

"Granger, as much as you'd like to think you're so smart, I can see right through that little act of yours." Malfoy tilted his head and smirked once again. "Your innocent little façade is quite transparent, and I can see exactly how you're feeling at the moment."

"Tell me how I feel Draco Malfoy." Hermione challenged, her voice slightly raised.

Much to her surprise, he sat down next to her on the cold marble. "You really want to know?" His eyes shifted to a stormy charcoal—a sad stormy charcoal.

She nodded.

"Alone," He turned to her, inspecting her face for signs of disgust, mockery, or anything of the sort. He found nothing. "Scared, unwanted, crushed…" Shall I go on?"

Hermione looked at him. Ron had _never_ understood her like this. "Okay so maybe you do." She answered.

"Better not repeat that Granger." He warned.

"Is that really how you lived your entire life?" She blurted, then blushed. _Why would her enemy ever tell her something so personal?_

Taken aback, he posed, "What? How did I live my life? I _love_ to know your opinion Granger."

"Bottled up?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "It's not good to keep everything inside, Draco. I can help you.

"That is the only _safe_ way." He looked up, noticing their moment of understanding.

"Well then," She stood up. "I guess you'll have to learn new ways, Malfoy." She walked to the door. "So I'll see you here? Same time tomorrow." With that, she strode out before he even had the chance to object.

"There's my yummy boyfriend!" Draco winced at the high-pitched squeal of Pansy's. "I've been looking _all_ over for you!"

_Why did she have to be so damn annoying? _

"Sorry…I was off in the er…_library_." Draco said.

"Fine with me hon, but you gotta pay _late fees_." She said in a voice that he guessed was trying to be seductive. She ran her black finger nails across his toned chest.

"Uhh…actually Pansy, I have a _massive_ headache. The doctor in rehab told me I shouldn't stress myself when I get them." He lied. She pouted slightly, and her cropped bangs fell into her beady dark eyes.

"Oh…_later than_." Pansy winked through her mascara covered eyelashes before turning away and sauntering away.

Blaise snickered. "Probably off to tell her little friends about the _wild_ night she's planned."

"Shut up." Draco groaned before heading off. "I need another drink."

She wasn't really sure why she said it in the first place. She didn't really expect him to come, which was why she was surprised to find Malfoy waiting for her at nine o'clock the next evening on the astronomy tower's roof.

"What are all _those_?" Draco pointed to the heavy looking books in Hermione's arms.

"Math work." She answered. "For Muggle School."

"Why do you do work for _muggle school_?" Draco asked, moving aside for her to sit down next to him.

"It is still an important skill to know." She answered matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I'm _sure_ algebraic equations are going to get you somewhere in life." He laughed, picking up the first of many textbooks.

"Those are almost as annoying as you." She said, stressed out already at the sight of the book. "I can't seem to get certain questions right.

"They're easy." He said, much to her surprise.

"_You_ know about muggle mathematics?" She was completely flabbergasted.

"Yeah, they're simple." He shrugged.

He opened the book to the table of contents, and then quickly skimmed through the book. He then told her about combining terms, isolating the variables, and setting the sides of the equation equal to each other until the breeze got so strong they had to pack up.

"Granger?" He called before she disappeared towards Gryffindor. "Tomorrow? Same time?"

"I'll be there." She smiled.

"Alright…but let's keep this between us?"

"Whatever you say, Malfoy."

"Thanks, Granger."

Well this was new.

* * *

**Author's Note: **To those of you who have already read this chapter prior to the update, I hope you've noticed that I revised, making the beginning much more realistic to how their strange friendship forms. Give me your feedback! :)


	2. Surprises To Come

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter #2! Thanks to all who've reviewed and continued reading this far! Just to clear things up it's been a few weeks since their first meeting up at the astronomy tower...enjoy!

Hermione kept these meetings a secret. No one could know she was getting _helped_ by Draco. He thought the same way; after all, he was helping her with muggle studies. But most of all, he was a Slytherin, and she was a Gryffindor.

He would help her some nights; she would sometimes get stuck on a question, the word problems really made her stuck. Other nights she would help him on his history of magic papers—you'd think a boy with such a long and complex family history would at least be able to memorize when the wizard community decided to educate young wizards—but this was not the case, even if Draco could recite the names, birthdays, and death dates of every member of his family back to medieval times. But sometimes they'd just look out at the distant horizon. They wouldn't talk, just let their thoughts wander.

She'd think about schoolwork, homework, and then more work. She'd stress about how early she was able to hand in her potions assignment, whether her plant in herbology would grow to be the biggest in the class, and if her paper on the history of magic was worthy of an A+.

He, on the other hand, would try to clear his mind. He thought it was relaxing, sometimes; but more often he would find it stressful—for no matter what he did, thoughts of home crept into his mind. He would tear himself away from thoughts of dark magic and secrets, and would watch Hermione.

Both of them looked forward to these meetings as the weeks wore on. They never really spoke about anything personal, but he was a very good reader of people, and over the years of finding the truth hidden in his father's lies, he'd learned to figure out exactly what someone was thinking. She puzzled him, though.

She wasn't like other girls he'd known. Hell, the girls he knew were all whores, if not in league with the Dark Lord. She was good to have as an acquaintance.

Classes were the hardest. They had almost every class together, both being perfects, and they couldn't let people find out about their friendship.

On one particular day, they were instructed to charm a leaf into a flower that spoke.

"How much do you want to bet Granger's is going to be brown and rotten, like her filthy blood?" Crabbe snickered, which earned a dirty look from Draco. "What?" He asked, his pudgy face confused yet at the same time slightly fearful. If there was one thing Draco knew about Vincent Crabbe was that he was a follower, not a leader, and certainly didn't want to be on Draco's bad side.

When Draco rolled his eyes, Goyle blurted, "What do you have a thing with her?"

"Of course not you stupid twit." Draco sneered. His heart sped up slightly. _Was he that easy to read? _Hermione heard this, and laughed, then quickly turned to Luna, pretending to be fascinated in Pottobusses. _No. Absolutely not. _Draco thought. _I am not going there—nothing is happening between us. It's just wrong._

Even if they were denying it to themselves, they were actually becoming quite close. They met every night on the roof of the astronomy tower at nine, and left at ten thirty sharp, do avoid any detentions, just in case a teacher was lurking in the hallways and corridors.

Hermione breathed in the crisp November air. It was exactly two weeks from Thanksgiving, and all students had that week off. She was very much looking forward to that, even if she'd have two extra credit assignments. She could just picture her parents welcoming her home, the cheerfulness lighting up their faces as she bounded through the front door. Her mother would have a traditional dinner waiting on the table, like always and her father would tell her all about work, and in return as her about school and praise her grades.

A cool breeze made her shiver. She glanced at her wristwatch, it was already nine ten, and Draco was never late. _Where the hell was he?_ She started her homework, but found it impossible to do—they were all word problems. She waited and waited until her eyes felt droopy. She waited still.

She waited until her eyes closed and her breathing became steady as she slept on the marble.

She waited in her sleep, until she was awoken by the rising sun the next morning.

She waited until she left for breakfast.

He never came.

The slytherins seemed out of place without Draco. They crowded together in the halls, each darting their eyes to look at one another. "_What?_" Pansy snapped, irritated when she caught Theodore Nott glancing over to her.

"Shouldn't you at least know where you're boyfriend is?" He asked, slightly miffed by her tone.

"I don't know where the fuck Drakie is, Nott." She wrinkled her pug nose before turning to Daphne Greengrass. "We have a little while before Charms. Let's go get a drink or some shit." The leggy blonde agreed.

"You guys coming?" She asked the rest of the Slytherin boys in a syrupy tone.

"Wouldn't miss it." Blaise smirked, returning her sapphire gaze.

She smirked at him, obviously pleased with herself as he strode in front of her, pausing for a moment before smacking her round ass and winking. Hermione resisted rolling her eyes as she headed for her own class, convincing herself she was going to be early, _not_ because she was wondering if a certain male student would be there. _Okay so maybe she was just worried—but friends worry about each other…right?_

He wasn't in any classes for the next two days which made Hermione worry even more.

She couldn't have been more surprised when she received an owl late on the second day of Draco's absence saying nothing but _usual time, usual place...need help on DADA paper, professor's pissed that I missed his lecture, and won't give me any notes…what a douche._

Of course she went, not really knowing what to expect. She found him pacing the marble floor, with dark purple circles around his eyes, looking as if he hadn't slept since he'd left.

"Draco!" Hermione cried, before running up to him and pulling him into a hug. He was stiff at first, surprised for her physical action, but slowly softened up. She quickly realized how irritated she was with him and pulled away. "Where the hell have you been?" He was quiet for a moment, which wasn't usually like him. He kept his head turned to the side. "Did something happen?" She asked, concerned.

"No! No, everything absolutely splendid! I just had to return home to straighten out some things for the future!" He said with false cheer. He tried to force a smile, but it came out to be a grimace.

"Draco Malfoy tell me what happened or so help me god I will tear off your-"

"Bloody hell he's back!" Draco groaned.

"Who? Voldemort?" Hermione screeched.

Draco covered her mouth with one of his gloved hands. "Don't say that!" He whispered. "But no, it's not him. It's my father. He's not exactly thrilled with whom I've been keeping company with lately."

"But you've been friends with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and all the rest of them since you were born!" Hermione whined.

"My father could care less about all of them. Apparently he got wind about my current love situation. The gargoyles spilled to my friend Snape." He explained, pointing towards the Gargoyles perched on the top of the highest tower. It was rumored that, from there, you could see the entire campus.

"But you and Pansy have been together since—"

"Not Pansy," Draco laughed. "To hell with Pansy! If it wasn't for her ogre of a father I wouldn't even give that tramp the time of day! All she wants is sex! Oh, and I almost forgot—she wants someone who will be her fucking personal tool and listen to her complain all damn day!"

"Then who?" Hermione asked, bring herself closer to him. He sighed and looked down, and she caught site of his bruised face. "Draco!" She touched his shiner, and he flinched away. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it, Granger." He said defensively.

"Draco," She sighed. "Let me in." When he remained silent she continued, "At least tell me who and why someone was pissed at you."

He looked at her. "Snape and my father both think I'm falling for _you_." He kept his intense gaze on her, searching her face.

She brought her face right up to his, so that their noses were barley and inch apart, and whispered, "Are you?"

"Mr. Malfoy," Came a voice behind them. "Aren't you supposed to be in the common room?"

"I was helping my friend here with arithmetic Sir." Draco sneered.

"Cheating is a sin, Draco. Don't cross that line." Severus Snape answered. "Now come along before I put a leash on you and drag you to the common room."

Draco shot her a smug, apologetic look before stuffing his hand into his jacket pocket and following Snape back to Slytherin.

"Did you here?" Luna Lovegood, followed by Ron Weasley, sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Here what?" Harry Potter and Hermione asked in union.

Ron put his spoon down, and answered, "The twit's engaged! To the whore!"

"What?" Neville asked as he chewed his lunch.

"Last night! He arranged it! Every Slytherin was there! He proposed to her!" Luna said happily. "Well, personally, I thought that Draco would stay single forever while Pansy worked as a hooker but I mean—"

"WAIT!" Hermione gasped. "Draco couldn't have possibly—"

"Last night in their common room! Isn't it sweet?" Luna smiled.

"I need air." Hermione announced, before getting up and leaving her lunch untouched.


	3. Coming Clean

"So it's true then?" Ginny whispered. The two girls were late-night studying in the library for a Potions test tomorrow. Pansy was draping her arms around Draco.

"I guess." Hermione answered, not bothering to look up. Truthfully, she was more afraid of getting sick at the sight of them. She read her potions book like there was no tomorrow.

"See you later _honey_!" Pansy squealed.

Draco Malfoy could do whatever he wanted, _whoever _he wanted, be wherever he wanted, _propose_ to whomever he wanted; she didn't care, as long as he didn't—

"Hermione," How long had Draco been standing behind her. "Are you all right?" She looked down at her book. Her hands were clutching it so tightly they were losing circulation.

"Yes, great actually." She responded.

"Would you mind taking a walk?" He asked nervously. They'd never really spoke in public.

She glanced at Ginny, who was looking in shock from Hermione to Draco, before turning her head and re-reading page 252 a hundred times over.

"Hermione?" Draco pleaded.

Ginny's eyes bugged out, shocked to see him calling her by her first name. Hermione continued to stare at her book. He knew she wasn't reading it, but he needed her to listen.

After another long minute, she sighed and slammed her book shut before following him out to the roof of the tower. "What do you want Malfoy?" She snapped.

"You didn't come last night." He said sheepishly. "I was worried."

"And you didn't come when you had to return _home._ Tell me, did you go shopping for rings in Aruba? Or were you looking at catering halls in Japan? I'm sure you'll find a dashing tux somewhere in France!" She ranted.

"Bloody Hell!" He cried. "So this is about Pansy? Didn't I tell you how much of a scheming bitch she is?"

"Are we talking about you or your fiancé?" She fired back.

"Hermione Granger, are you jealous?" He asked.

"Of course not you stupid twit! Please, get over yourself!" She sneered. "I'm done here. Have a nice life you narcissistic son of a bitch!" She stormed out, intending never to speak with the no good prick ever again.

* * *

"'Mione?" Ginny called. "Are you…alright?"

"Fine." Hermione sniffled. She could barely get the words out through the silent tears that slid down her face, making the skin on her cheeks red and raw.

Ginny padded across the room. "Look," she said. "I don't know what the hell is going on between you and Malfoy, or what happened tonight, but whatever it is, I have your back, especially because by the looks of things you're going to stab him through the head." She smiled before hugging Hermione warmly.

Who needs assholes anyway?

* * *

The next night, Hermione was called to Dumbledore's office. He sat behind his desk in an old, majestic wooden chair. "Hello Ms. Ganger," He smiled. "Please have a seat."

She sat, and he poured her a cup of tea. He asked her about her studies and classes this year. "Excellent, Sir." She responded.

"I believe you are familiar with the structure of the dormitories here, Ms. Ganger." Dumbledore spoke. "It seems that this year it is only fair to choose the head boy and girl from your year, as you are the oldest in the school. Forgive the late timing Ms. Granger, but the board has been arguing this for the past month. I, however, have been given the privilege of choosing the head boy and girl, Ms. Ganger."

She nodded.

"Your things have been moved into the suit the board has set aside. Your badge is waiting for you on your bed."

She thanked him warmly, and excitedly walked briskly to her new room. She gave the password to the elder lady in the portrait, and skipped in. She found all her things already neatly unpacked. There was a medium sized bed, a small bathroom, and places to put her things. She found a small door, and opened it. She walked into the adjoining room, where the head boy was also unpacked. She expected Neville or Blaise or Krum but certainly not—

"Oh god! Please don't tell me you're head girl!"

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

She didn't bother answering him; instead, she simply slammed the door. _You have got to be kidding me!_ She thought.

"That wasn't very nice." Draco said softly as he entered her room.

"Excuse me?" Hermione snapped. "This is _my_ room. Get out."

"Hey," Draco smiled and shrugged. "You came into mine. Now we're even."

"I cannot believe I have to live less than a foot away from you." Hermione grumbled.

"Can we talk about what happened?" Draco cried. "You flipped for no reason!"

"For no reason? So you didn't lie to me about hating Pansy Parkinson? You didn't tell me you hated her, and then give her a ring?" Hermione shouted.

Draco sighed. It was time to come clean. "I have no intentions of marrying Pansy Parkinson, Hermione. I don't love her. In fact, I really hate her." She looked at him skeptically. "Really, Hermione. I was and am being sincere and truthful. Think about that." He left the room for the night.

* * *

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!"

Hermione woke with a start to a string of curses being screamed from the other side of the door. She looked at her clock. 4:00 AM! She rolled out of bed and ran into Draco's room, to find him yelping in pain. "Draco!" She yelled. "Draco! What the hell is going on?!?!?" His hands were pressing onto his back, so she swiftly rushed to his side and pulled off his shirt, revealing nasty looking gashes across his entire back. She gasped. "Draco!" What happened?"

"Cursed wounds." Draco moaned, curling up in a fetal position by her knee. "Pansy's father's idea. Every time I think badly of her, they hurt like a bitch!"

She went back to her room and returned with a healing potion. She applied it so the slashes until they were just red scabs and Draco stopped tensing up, and relaxed his jaw. "Told you I didn't want her." He muttered.

"Draco," She asked. "What's going on?"

She was worried, he could tell. It wasn't fair to her, she deserved to know. "It's an arranged marriage to carry out the Malfoy name." He explained to her that his father found out he no longer wanted to be a death eater. He told her about the summer, when he'd tried scratching his dark mark off. He'd taken a knife and scraped away the skin to the very bone, but the mark was inscribed in his bones as well as his pale skin. He told her about the drinking and the drugs he'd tried to get away from it all, just to escape for a few hours. He told her about rehab, about the darkness and the lies in his life. He told her everything there was to know.

She didn't call him weak; she didn't smile and throw a string of binding and controlling curses his way. She listened, and stroked his hair in a comforting way. He talked and talked, finally letting it all out. He felt the dark mark disappear; all of the memories of his former life as a death eater fade away, even if it was just in his mind. He opened his mind to her, and at the end, she smiled at him.

"Just answer one more question for me, Draco." She whispered, letting his name roll off her tongue familiarly. He sat up and cocked his head. "Remember you said your father was afraid of you falling for me?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Is he right?"

He brought his face close to her so that their noses met. "You tell me." he whispered lovingly.

She cupped his soft, slender face in her hands and brought his soft lips to hers. "We'll see."


	4. That Was That

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Now that things are getting started, I think I'd like to clear up some things. Dumbledore is still alive and well, Snape is alive and still looks after Draco, and Draco's father is in Azkaban. Now about the rehab…Draco had serious issues with alcohol and drugs so his parents sent him off to a rehabilitation center. It was really more of a publicity stunt. Anyway, please review because this is my very first story! Special thanks to Edward-Cullen-1 for being my first comment! Enjoy!

* * *

His lips crushed against hers and his long arms found her hips. At first, the kiss was slow. They tasted each other, familiarizing themselves with the other, learning what the other side was like. She was quite inexperienced, seemed like Weasley wasn't much for foreplay. He marveled at how bloody hard it was not to give into the powerful lust that instantly made his member hard as rock. He didn't bother trying to get her into bed; after all, she was Hermione Granger, the good girl of his year. And for some unknown reason, he respected her. His hands ran around her upper body, until they found her hands and held them softly, letting her know he'd be a gentleman and not try to tear her pants off. It wasn't until it was just darn that the exhaustion took over as they fell asleep intertwined.

They woke up with his arms draped around her waist, keeping her close to him. They looked out at each other. If this was a corny chick-flick, they would've kissed some more, gotten dressed, and face the world together. This was reality. Instead, they looked at each other, horror painted across their faces.

"Crap." Draco said. It was all he could muster.

It took Hermione a few seconds to render why exactly she was in such close proximity with her once greatest enemy, under Voldemort of course. She looked down. _At least I'm still clothed._ She breathed a sigh of immense relief. _What the fuck did I do?_ "We can't tell anyone about this, Draco!"

"We can't? Granger, you're not the one who is going to have a lot more than cuts on his back if anyone finds out!" Draco paced the room, raking his hands through his silky blonde locks. "Crap, crap, CRAP! If they even _think_ I cheated on Pansy with a mudblo—"He caught himself, but it was too late. The damage was done. "Granger I-"

The hurt look in her eyes said it all. "I need to...go." She looked down. "I should wash up."

"Merlin, Granger I didn't mean it." He reached out to touch her arm.

"Last night was a mistake, Malfoy." She sighed. "I must've been drunk or somehow you probably drugged me or—"

"Sure, of course I drugged you." Draco jerked his arm away roughly. "Of course it was a mistake because why would someone like you want anything to do with a rotten bastard like me?"

"Draco you know that's not what I—"She protested, taking a step towards him.

"Of sure it was." He laughed bitterly. Clearly he was out of his league here, and he didn't like being categorized as a mistake. "After all you're the brave little Gryffindor and I'm the big bad Slytherin."

A flash of fear flashed in her eyes before the sadness took over once again. "I'm sorry." She whispered in a small voice, trying her best to hide the tears that started to fill her eyes as she turned on her heels.

Draco sighed, his anger instantly gone and replaced with guilt and shame which coiled and constricted around his heart. "Hermione wait." He asked in a softer voice. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her into him and tucked her fragile frame under his chin. "We can keep this between us and forget it ever happened. You're right, it was a mistake."

She nuzzled into his collar bone. "I don't regret it."

"You don't?" He pulled away from her, absolutely flabbergasted.

She smiled. "No." She giggled at his stunned expression. "You may be a Slytherin and I may be a Gryffindor, but that means nothing to me."

He smiled and bent down to steal a soft kiss from her. It was brief, but full of…_feelings?_ His body was suddenly infatuated with the way she smelled, how she tasted, and his imagination took over at what this could be the start of. He groaned when his pants became three sizes to small for his rather large boner.

"So this is between just us?" She whispered

"My lips are sealed, yours?"

"Yes."

"Not even to Pothead and Weasel?" Draco smirked.

"Not even to _Harry _and _Ron_ as long as you don't say anything to Idiot 1 and Idiot 2." She laughed, thinking about how perfect the names fit Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey!" Draco forged an angry look on his face. "Idiot 1 and Idiot 2 are _very_ loyal friends of mine!"

Both laughed and Hermione crossed the room, taking his hands in her own. "Everything is going to be fine, I promise." She whispered.

"As long as you're with me, it will be." He looked into her eyes. His eyes were so capturing. They were such a clear blue it appeared grey. They seemed to read her soul.

"Forgive me for imploring into your cheesy pickup line but…" She blushed. "With me?"

He smirked. "Well I guess since we have feelings for each other then yes, I believe you're with me as in, _together."_Smirking again at the lusty smile creeping across her face he added, "As in you're mine."He kissed her before letting her return to her own room to change and get ready privately. After all, if he was going to be a gentleman.

* * *

Later that evening, they met up on the tower. He'd promised to help her with homework, but they both had other things on the agenda. She was a good kisser. _Way_ better than Pansy. And she was pretty, even beautiful, and didn't have to wear any makeup. Screwing Pansy wasn't even pleasuring, because then she'd criticize him about it—even though everyone knew he was by far the best boy to be laid by.

He looked forward to spending time with Hermione. They still competed in class, just not as competitively. As time went on, he realized how that he wanted her, badly. But he knew he'd have to wait. She was the good little Gryffindor, even if he was still the bad Slytherin.

She brought out the best in him. The playful, romantic, warm one. The side that he gradually showed her was compassionate and full of love for her. She was perfect for him.

He was just as perfect for her. He brought out her wild side. She wasn't at all the good girl everyone thought she was behind closed doors in private with a very attractive teenage boy. She still had her limits, though; they hadn't slept together—yet.

* * *

"Draco _honey_ so I was thinking. Do we want doves to be released as we say our vows?" Pansy was already starting to plan a wedding that didn't even have a date set.

"Will that make you happy?" Draco responded, not even looking up from his homework. He winced, most likely because of his wounds trying to reopen. Hermione smiled to herself. _Let them just try and break her healing spells._ Her heart warmed when she realized he was obviously thinking about her.

"Or wait!" Pansy squealed. "I have the best idea! After Christmas, we should jet off to Paris! I know a place where you can get an ah-dorable tux that will match whatever dress I wear!"

Draco smiled, thinking back to the argument he'd had with Hermione. Of course, Hermione had been sarcastic. Pansy, on the other hand, was dead serious. She took that as a yes and made a note in her textbook to call the tailor.

Hermione watched out of the corner of her eye as Draco tore a piece of parchment off from his homework, scrawl something on it, then flick it in the air when no one was looking. When she looked down, it was resting on her book. _Help me! This paper is hell and so is the girl over here that's trying to publicly rape me…meet me back in the rooms?_ She saw Harry and Ron enter the library and quickly stashed the note in her pocket.

"So," Harry and Ron sat across from her at the table. "Heard about the sleeping arrangements." Ron grinned. "If I were you, I'd kill Malfoy in his sleep."

"It's not that bad." Hermione rebutted. "He's actually sort of a gentleman." A small blush colored her cheeks as she caught his eye from across the room and silently nodded.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us about 'Mione?" Harry questioned.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. "Just because he's sleeping in the same dorm as me does _not_ mean he's _sleeping_ with me!"

He put his hands up, as if to defend himself. "We weren't talking about that, you'd never sleep with _anyone_ during school! You're too good!" He laughed. "We're talking about why you're studying for a test that we haven't even gotten to yet!"

"What I don't understand is why Draco wants to put up with _that_!" Ron nodded towards the other side of the library, where Draco was being felt up by Pansy. She stroked his face, and then ran her hands over his swallowed the jealousy for her lover. After all, it was _Hermione _that had rode him not one night ago.

She got up. "I need to grab some other books." She said before ambling out of the library. She saw Draco say something to Blaise, then quickly get up and practically run after her.

"Help. Me. Please." Draco entered her room moments after her, caring a large parchment and a pile of history books.

"Later." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a slow kiss. She lay down on her bed and pulled him on top of her. "Draco." She whispered her eyes full of lust. She wanted him, she wanted all of him. Right there, right then.

"What love?" He whispered, his eyes reflecting the same thing. He wanted her, her body, every single inch of it. He clasped his hands around her and rested them under the small of her back, pulling her even closer to him, but making sure not to crush her under his weight.

"I'm tired of sneaking around to closets and towers. I'm tired of just fooling around." Her voice was saturated with desire. She ached for him.

His body craved her. If his package could be any firmer right now, it might have been made of stone. "What _do_ you want?" He smiled, and kissed her.

"_You_." Hermione could do the whole seduction thing _so _much better than Pansy. Her voice was syrupy and drew him in.

"But first I need to tell you something, Hermione." He looked at her, completely serious. "Hermione Granger, you are beautiful. You are smart. You are the one I want to be with. I've—"

"What the bloody hell is this?" Draco and Hermione whipped around, only to find Pansy standing in the doorway to Draco's room, her face as red as Ron's hair.

Hermione straightened up. "It isn't what you think! Really—"

"I don't care what you have to say you filthy scheming bitch of a whorish mudblood!" Pansy spat. "You're nothing to him. Nothing!" She let loose a sting of hurtful profanities and insults. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are you little bitch!"

"I think that _I'm_ the one Draco wants because _I'm_ not the one forcing him to marry me because I'm too much of a slag to actually find myself a decent husband!" Hermione fired back, her voice shrill.

"Awwwww, how sweet." Pansy put her hand at her heart in false compassion. "Drakie she has a little crush on you. The mudblood loves my Drakie."

"Can you shut your gaping mouth for two damn seconds?" Draco roared. "Your father can threaten me, hurt me, and do whatever the fuck he wants Pansy, but I can guarantee you, Hermione is everything to me. _You're_ nothing to me except a stupid girl who can never be happy with herself or what she has!"

The room was silent for what seemed like forever. Finally, Pansy took a small engagement ring off of her finger and threw it at Draco's head before stomping out of the room.

He turned to her. "Well," He said with a sad smile. "That was that."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	5. Going Public

**Author's note:** Hi guys! Plenty of drama and "awwwww" moments in this chapter! Plus Ron/Hermione! Please please please review! I have had only 2 reviews so far, and I could really use some more!

* * *

Hermione speed-walked to Defense against the Dark Arts. _Was it her or were people staring?_

She passed Pansy. She was talking to a group of Slytherin girls and had tears in her eyes. When she recognized Hermione her face morphed from faux-sad one to seriously pissed off. _Oh shit._ That girl sure knew how to give a dirty look. Either Pansy had a _big_ mouth or everyone could suddenly read minds. She highly doubted the latter. Not wanting to be seen as weak, Hermione fired one of her own.

"I think we've been found out." An arm wrapped around her and pulled her close, whispering in her ear in that sexy English drawl.

"_Draco." _Hermione scolded, pulling away. "_Not here."_ She gestured to Pansy, who was watching them from afar.

"Watcha going to do about it?" He laughed into her hair, breathing in her scent.

"_Stop _it Draco! People are staring." She said sternly as she tried to pry him off of her waist.

"Don't care." He kissed her on the cheek before snatching her books out of her hand.

"What the-"

"After you," he gestured her through the door, and dropped her books in the seat next to his.

"Draco, really. This is _totally_ insane! People are going to start thinking we're a couple!" She hissed.

And then, in public, right as Snape strode in, he kissed her and simply answered, "I'm pretty sure we _are, _love_._" She was with Draco now. Not just on the side but for real. They were actually dating. _Oh shit_. She was officially with Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, and Sex fucking God.

* * *

"Hermione Granger! Where the bloody hell are you?" Ron cried as he entered the common room. He found her in a cozy arm chair, reading. She looked up, like she didn't have a care in the world. "Are you bloody mad?" He screeched.

"What are you talking about Ron?" She said through a naïve smile.

"You're sleeping with the _enemy _Hermione! I want to know what spell the prick has you under so I can beat the shit out of him!"

"I am _not_ under a spell and I am most certainly _not _sleeping with him!" She fired back, standing up, her giddy mood replaced with anger.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing Hermione? I can't even look at you! We're supposed to be friends, Hermione. We used to tell each other everything! I cannot fucking believe you!"

"Ron do you hear yourself?" She shouted, tears welling in her eyes. "Do you honestly think I am that _stupid_? Ron I was the one that trusted you, and for what, for you to go behind my back with Luna?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Hermione?" Ron's face was turning brighter than his messy hair.

"The fact that you fucking cheat on me, then get all pissy when I move on when you've certainly gotten over _me_. And guess what? I _purposely _didn't tell you because of your damn prejudices." Her internal fury took control of her emotions. "Yes, I know Draco has been horrible but you've been no fucking better!" She ended, screaming the last few words in a high pitched shrill that got the entire common room's attention.

She waited for a reply for a few seconds, but Ron was dumbfounded. "You have no place in protruding into my personal business, and it is my decision if I wish to be with him!" She felt the tears start to spill out, so she quickly dashed away to the safety of her own room.

* * *

"Hello?" Draco called, he'd found the door to her room locked, so he knocked and softly said, "Is everything okay?"

"Fine." Hermione sniffled. "Absolutely fine, wonderful actually!"

"'Mione…" Draco warned. "I know when you're upset." He smiled. He already knew her so well.

She unlocked the door by magic, and he found her laying in bed, her eyes red and swollen. He sighed, and sat down next to her, pulling her into him. She rested her head on his chest, and he took her hand in his. "'Moine?" He asked, concerned.

"Ron." She sniffled.

"What about him?" He kissed her on the cheek.

"Do you know why I broke up with him?" She asked.

"Because he's a twit?" Draco smiled.

"Because he's a two-faced liar." Hermione said, more to herself.

Draco asked. "Was it Potter?" He chuckled. "Are they secretly having a gay affair? Wouldn't surprise me. Oh do tell, love I want to know the details for when I spread it around."

"Draco," Hermione cried. "This isn't funny! Luna's a hell of a lot prettier than me anyway!"

"Draco whipped around so that he was facing her. "What?" He shouted. "Did you really just say that Luna Lovegood, the girl that is so pale she could pass as a ghost, is prettier than you? Hermione, you. Are. Beautiful. Period. End of story."

She shrugged and looked away. "Ron didn't think so." She looked back at him. "Draco, Ron and I ended when I found out he was cheating on me with Luna Lovegood." A tear trickled down her gorgeous face, and she looked away.

Draco cupped her face in his hands and gently turned it so she'd look at him. "Hermione Granger, don't even think about it. It's not even a possibility. No way, no how would I do that to you."

"But _we_ did it." She said in a small voice.

"Did _what_?" He asked, baffled.

"You were with Pansy. I was with Ron. You secretly had me. Ron secretly had Luna; I hear they're together now."

Draco exhaled. "Hermione, Ron was happy with you. He just got caught up in having someone else showering him with attention, and felt important for once because he had two girls. I, on the other hand, was miserable. Hell, I spent the summer rehab because she was just one problem I couldn't handle, and drugs seemed to be the only way out."

"Draco!" She shook her head. "You were fucking _engaged_ and we had an affair behind your fiancée's back!" A sob rocked her petite frame. "We're no better."

"What's brought this up then?" He whispered softly into her ear soothingly. "I can keep a secret."

"Well, Ron and I just had an argument which made me realize that yes, I liked him but I never—"

"Loved him?" Draco finished.

She looked up and smiled. "You know me _way_ too well Draco Malfoy."

"I know." He said. "You're afraid to tell anyone then?"

"It's just…if this is what _liking _does then what does _love_ do to you? I knew Ron for so long and this is how it ended!"

"Life takes time, babe." Draco brought her close to his toned torso. "But the best things like love can happen in the blink of the eye."

"Promise you'll never hurt me?" She looked into his clear irises.

"I swear to it." He returned the gaze.

"Draco…" She breathed. "I love you."

"Well," he said. "If we're coming clean about things here, I love you too." He smiled and kissed her, before heading up to dinner with her, fully intending on keeping that promise.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review I need the feedback!


	6. Not So Bad

**Author's Note:** Yayy! The chapter you've all been waiting for is finally here! They finally do it! Read and Review if you want more updates!

* * *

They walked back to the rooms, hand in hand. "Matilda," Draco addressed the portrait.

"Password?" The sixteenth century Duchess asked in her haughty voice.

"Dragon's Breath." He responded. The doorway to Hermione's room swung open.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's ribcage and carried her into the room .He kicked the door shut behind them and brought them both down onto the fluffy comforter. He rolled on top. "Hi." He smiled goofily.

"Hi." She giggled, taking in his beauty. The light coming in from the window on the far wall reflected off his fair skin, glinting off his perfect cheekbones. His baby thin hair caught the rays and appeared golden above his striking ocean blue gaze.

He kissed her and then stalked off to turn on the shower. She followed him and turned the water off before he even got the chance to get undressed. "No fair." She whispered. He watched her curiously. She ran a finger down his chest, and grasped his tie and pulled him back towards the bed.

"I'm done waiting." She announced, the golden lust returning to her chocolate eyes.

"Hermione…Matilda can hear us." He warned. "She could tell the other portraits, who could tell the students, who could tell the teachers.."

She sat on the bed on her knees so that when sitting up straight, they were the same height as he stood at the foot of the bed. "Draco Malfoy, do you want this?"

"Hermione, of bloody _course_ I want this, but I don't want to put your life at stake because of who I am." He held her hands tightly.

"Will you at least enjoy this while we can?" Hermione pleaded. "I've heard around _rumors_ about the Dark Lord, so why not just do this now instead of later?" She ran her hands over her breasts, and put on a sultry pout.

His resolve completly broken down, lust fired through Draco's body and his pants were suddenly too tight. "Don't have to ask me twice." He whispered in her ear. "Now you tell me, do _you_ want this?" He kissed her and ran his hands all over her.

She moaned in response and unbuttoned his shirt slowly and tossed it on the floor as he lifted her shirt over her head. She unbuckled his grey pants and slid them off as he unclipped her bra.

"Finally." Draco groaned. "You're mine." He laughed. He slid off her skirt and revealed flimsy pink underwear. He pulled it off with his teeth as she moaned his name. His hands searched her body, feeling her soft skin.

Hermione arched her back. "Screw that." She moaned. "Just do me."

He hitched her leg up so her foot rested on his shoulder blade. He balanced her by holding her hips, and positioned himself in between her thighs, and entered her slowly, as to not hurt her for her first time. She whimpered as he broke the barrier, and he waited for the pain to pass so she could adjust. She smiled at him with lust written in her features. He pulled out and went back in again and again as she breathed heavily.

She wanted more and more of him as she moaned his name over and over again. He penetrated her harder and faster, as they both rode waves of ecstasy. The innocence her body elated him, and he worshipped her body, just like she knew he would.

* * *

After breakfast the next morning, they went to classes. After classes, Hermione headed to the library to study while Draco fetched his uniform and headed to Quidditch practice.

She was waiting for him when he returned after practice. It had started to rain. Draco soon walked in the door, followed by Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron had managed to stay dry, while Draco was soaked. "You're right 'Mione," Harry laughed, patting Draco on the back. "He's not so bad."

"What happened?" Hermione groaned, wondering what the fuck the three of them were planning to pull on her.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin got into a competition, and the goal was falling down, and it would've fallen onto us if Draco hadn't flown under it and levitated it.

Hermione shot an approving look in her boyfriend's direction. When the other two left, she kissed him. "Thank you." She whispered.

"My pleasure." He smiled into her lips.

They changed and went down towards dinner. She didn't care that people were staring at her, or that people were whispering then pointing in her direction. She only cared that she got to hold Draco's hand the entire meal, and that she was with him. Some of the Slytherins even came over and sat across from them, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna. They even made conversation. Their relationship seemed to make a peace between his house and hers; maybe it would spread to the outside world.

* * *

Draco walked slowly towards Slytherin. He had to do this. The guilt of it all was driving him insane. Of course, she's the girl who tried to force him into marriage, got him into drugs, and is a total whore slice, but he still felt bad.

"Password?" The portrait of a middle aged king asked.

"Sostantivo" He answered.

He stepped into the dim common room, and found her immediately. Of course, she was surrounded by her annoying followers, reciting a much-edited version of how she caught her fiancé senselessly shagging a Gryffindor, and how he brutally deserted her. _The stupid attention whore._ Draco blinked hard. _Deep breath._ _Just breathe._ He thought to himself.

He walked over to her. "Pansy," He looked at her. The entire common room was focused on them.

"Draco," Pansy mocked his monotone.

"Would you mind?" He held out his hand and gestured for her to follow him.

She got up and followed him. They walked down the hall to an old, long abandoned classroom. Desks were overturned, chairs lay broken on the floor, and a fine layer of dust covered the window, barley allowing the sun to reach through the filthy glass. He sat on the old mahogany desk that must have belonged to some long forgotten professor and sighed.

She sauntered right up to him and wrapped her long arms around his waist. She leaned next to his ear. "Coming back for seconds?" She whispered as she began to trace his cheekbones with her index finger.

He pulled away.

She put her hands on her hips. "I thought you brought me here to—"

"I just want to talk Pansy." He explained.

"Do you even have an interest in me?"

He looked down. "Pansy," He started.

"What does she have that I don't?" She snapped.

"Pansy, you've got to listen to me—"He protested.

"Why did you even bring me here Draco? You know that this is where we used to do goblin powder and you'd snort it from in between my—"

"Pansy!" He cried. "Thank you, I know what mistakes I've made in my life." He exhaled. _Breathe Draco, just breathe._ "I brought you here to apologize. Pansy I don't know how this happened, Hermione and I."

She raised her eyebrow skeptically.

"Really, Pansy. We just were talking one day, and she just, I don't know, _got me_. Pans, we just clicked. I swear, I had no intentions of doing anything like that, but I just fell. She's different. Pansy you'll find someone, I promise. We just weren't right. I should've told you the truth." He looked into her eyes, the words speeding through his mouth.

"Is that true?" She asked, her voice softening.

"Pinky swear." He held out his pinky, just like they'd done a thousand times growing up.

"Just like pre-school." She said sadly, as she locked her pinky shortly with his. A small tear escaped her eye. She looked away. "It was getting a little stressful." She said, trying her best to keep her voice even as it wavered. "I just need you to know it wasn't my idea, the marriage." She looked back up at him. "Really, it was my father's. And well…"

"My father's." Draco finished acidly. "It's amazing how he continues to run my life from a prison cell."

"I don't know if I'm cut out for this, Draco, I'm afraid." She sobbed, the tears flowing steadily now. "I want you to be happy. I want to be happy myself. I'm tired of smiling for the public. I just want everything to go away. You were able to quit, Draco. You're clean. You're sober." She blinked and the tears came harder as her body shook.

"I know." Draco said soothingly. She looked so forlorn, he felt horrible. He pulled her into a hug like he used to, back when he was happy with being blinded for a tyrant's gain. She hugged him back.

"Friends?" Pansy had stopped weeping.

"Friends." Draco smiled at her the same smile he'd used to comfort his mother when his father left on mysterious terms. It seemed to satisfy her, and she reached out her hand. He shook it with his own and she smiled.


	7. Success

**Author's note:** Another chapter where they have sex…the rest of the chapter isn't very good, but it's leading up to the next chapter…which is BIG!

* * *

_Tap_. Hermione groaned and buried her face into Draco's exposed neck. _Tap. Tap._ "Draco..." She groaned.

"Yes love?" He chuckled lightly.

_Tap._ "Can you get that?" She buried her head under the pillow.

"Of course." Draco smirked. "You are _not_ a morning person after sex."

She chuckled, lingering on the passionate lovemaking Draco had pleasured her with. Her lover opened the window with ease and removed a slightly larger than normal letter from the speckled owl's claws. Upon paying the owl with a few coins and a piece of bread, Draco slid the window shut and threw the letter on the bed carelessly.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Hermione questioned.

"Nope." Draco walked over to the bathroom. When he came back out a few seconds later, he found her reading the parchment.

"There's a party!" She looked up. "Are you going to go?"

"Do I have to?" Draco asked. "Who's it from?"

"The Parkinson's." She said cautiously quietly.

"Something wrong, dear?" Draco questioned, seeing her worried frown.

"There are going to be hoards of girls throwing their barley-clad, drug induced bodies at you." Hermione worried aloud.

He picked the envelope up and read to whom it was addressed to. "Mr. Draco Malfoy and _guest_." He smirked at her.

She turned a bit pale. "Don't….Death Eaters go to those?" Of course they were still around, it wasn't as if all of them had banished from the earth as soon as Voldemort was gone. After all, he's been gone before.

He shrugged. "They won't even come close to you if you're around me."

"Okay," She smiled as he pulled her into him, clasping his hands on the small of her back and kissing her softly. "I'll go."

* * *

The next few days were blissful for both Hermione and Draco. It was snowing so badly that herbology, defense against the dark arts, and potions was cancelled for two days, because ice had frozen itself on top of the chimneys which heated the classrooms. This meant they had a three hour window open to do nothing but sit in their room and play. Then he'd have to trek outside for Quidditch practice. He returned the first day, his cheeks and hands bright red from the bitter cold and his hair blown in every direction. Damn, it looked _hot_.

"Don't you look happy?" Hermione laughed at his dishevelment_._

"That was just _loads_ of fun." He answered sarcastically.

He strolled over to the bathroom and she heard him turn on the shower. She opened the door as he was adjusting the water's warmth.

"That's not very fair, you know." Hermione said in a teasing tone.

He beamed. "What's not very fair?" He played along.

"You're not allowed to hog the shower all to yourself, maybe I want to shower." She teased playfully.

"Then why don't you come with me?" He swathed his arms around her as she kissed him. He deepened the kiss as she slowly stripped him of his Quidditch armor, then his uniform as he slid of her skirt and blouse and undergarments.

They stepped into the hot water and they kissed. She picked up a bottle of shampoo and aimed it at him. "You better not!" Draco joked.

He ducked just as she squeezed the bottle, and a blob of shampoo splattered onto the shower wall. He stuck his finger into the dripping pink splash and traced _DM+HG_. She beamed. Her mere presence was so intoxicating. He thought back to the first night he'd laid her. He wanted more of her. He could practically feel the golden lust creeping into his blood.

She took her right hand and moved it up and down his shaft. A small moan of pleasure escaped his thought. She went on her knees and brought her tongue to it, caressing it as his breathing became faster.

He turned off the water. He didn't care about the water dripping from both of their naked bodies. He couldn't wait, he hankered for her body. He picked her up, her legs naturally wrapped around his torso, only making him want her more. He ran right for his bed, crashing down on the think mattress.

"It's freezing!" She giggled. Of course, her skin may be cold, but her blood was speeding through her veins as an adrenaline rush kicked in. This was some animal instinct of her's, begging for his hands, his face, his mouth, his…

He kissed her neck and went to close the window. When he wasn't looking, Hermione ran her eyes up and down his body. It made her swoon. His blonde hair had grown a bit, and it was tousled from her fingers coursing through it. His chest was nicely toned, and his abs were model-worthy. His man part was large, of course he _was_ Draco Malfoy, and his legs were also muscular. He saw her from the corner of his eye, and walked back over, a playful smirk on his face. "Yes, Ms. Granger?" He said.

"Fuck me." She whispered.

He kneeled back down onto the bed, and crawled toward Hermione, now sitting with her legs crossed in front of the pillows. He crawled onto of her, her legs straddling him. He kissed her neck, outlining her neck bones with his delicate fingers, then trailed down to her chest, then down more. He kissed her neck, and she arched her back, willing for him to take her in more.

His index and middle finger penetrated her and swirled around. She had a slight orgasm from this, which made him smirk into her breasts. She whispered dirtily in his ear, making him moan and bring his mouth to her lower half. He kissed her skin before his tongue infiltrated her. She groaned his name.

She rolled on top—he already knew what to do next. She straddled him as he slowly entered her, exhaling loudly as he did because her body was just so sweet and it felt so good. He pulled out slightly but then drove back in. He thrusted again and again, her orgasms getting louder and more frequent.

This wasn't painful. Not if she did this with Draco. He knew how to keep her safe. He pulled out respectfully as to avoid any complications when he needed to, and he adored her body.

Eventually, they had to head to dinner. They kissed before he ventured into her room, and brought her back a change of clothes. She slipped on the lace bra and thong he'd picked along with her uniform. They walked together, hand in hand, never breaking eye contact to dinner, where they he kept his arm wrapped around her lower waist and whispered lovingly into her ear throughout the course of the meal.

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad,_ Hermione wrote. _Over Christmas, I know I told you I wanted to stay here, and do some studying, but there's someone I'd like you to meet. Write back soon! xoxo, Hermione_

"Draco?" She called. He walked into her room, through their door that was always open. "I know this is a lot to ask of you, but I feel guilty for not telling my parents about you. After all, they raised me, and I think I owe it to them to introduce them to you and—"

He smiled. "You want me to meet your parents?"

She nodded.

"Ok!" He said happily. "No big."

Her eyes bugged out. "What do you want?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Huh?"

"That was too easy."

"Was I expected to be difficult?" He laughed.

"Don't play dumb; just tell me what you want."

"How do you know I want something? Maybe I love you enough to meet your parents."

"Because you know you're going to lay off magic and mingle with muggles." She pointed out.

She got him. "Fine." He subsided. "I was wondering if you'd….well….meet my family..." He looked up, expecting her to quickly say no. "At least my mother, I'd prefer you not meeting my father."

Instead, she responded with a smile. "Of course! You could've just asked in the first place!"

"Really?" He said, shocked.

"It's the least I could do!" She laughed. "Your mother writes the most _amazing_ articles every once in a while for the _Daily Prophet_."

And so, she sent an owl out as he wrote one to his mother, telling her to set an extra place for Christmas.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Trust me guys, you are going to want to read the next chapter. I've already written it and it is BIG! The biggest twist of the story so far!...Not like there's been any but it's all leading up to something bigger! So if I were you, I'd review!


	8. Not His Fault

Author's Note:

. Please don't be mad about the cliff hanger at the end :) 

* * *

Draco strolled the halls, on his way to lunch. He had been having the best day! Him and Hermione had woken up early, had sex for an hour, then went to breakfast and classes. He didn't have Quidditch practice today, so after dinner he was hoping to have some fun.

"Draco?" The ever-soft voice of Astoria Greengrass called.

He turned around. "Hey," He hadn't spoken to her in a while. She was two years younger than him and her older sister Daphne, who was in Draco's year. He'd known them since he was young because their mothers had been friends from school. Her hair was even whiter than his, and she had these bright green eyes. Her father was said to still be hanging around the Death Eaters.

"I need to talk to you." Her eyes were dull and expressionless, not like the Astoria he knew.

"What's up?" He asked, concerned for her apathetic expression.

She took his arm and grasped it, very tightly actually, and led him over to the wall.

* * *

"Oh! Ginny! I am so _excited_!" Hermione bubbled. Winter Break was only a day away, and her and Draco were all packed and ready. They were first going to Hermione's and spending Christmas eve with her parents, then travel by floo powder to his family's for Christmas day and the rest of break.

"I can't believe he got you that!" Ginny pointed to the diamond pendant Draco had given her a few days ago. It was a diamond _H_ on a silver chain. She adored it. "And I can't believe you have a free pass to snog for the whole break!"

"Me neither!" She squealed. She felt especially giddy. Her and Ginny rounded the corner. Hermione's breath caught in her lungs. She felt dizzy. She needed air. Her hands flew to the clasp of her necklace and she chucked it right at the lying asshole's face. There, right in public, against the wall, was Draco Malfoy snogging Astoria Greengrass.

* * *

"WHAT THE—" Draco roared. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" He attempted to pull away, but he knew it was no good. She was under an unforgivable curse, so she had extra strength to complete whatever task someone had told her to complete.

He heard a gasp and tried to turn around, only to see Hermione running away, her necklace hurtling right for his head. It hit him with a _clunk_.

Suddenly, Astoria's grip loosened, and he was able to push her away. He saw the emotion creep back into her eyes, before she fainted. "GET HER TO MADAME POMFREY!" He cried as he handed her to a frightened group of sixth years. He raced up to Hermione's room, only to find that she'd requested a new password for her room. He entered his own, and tried the door that connected their rooms, only to find it locked and hexed to the point where he couldn't even hear her on the other side crying her eyes out.

"HERMIONE!" He screamed.

There was no answer.

"SHE WAS CURSED! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE! PLEASE, _PLEASE_ LET ME IN!" He put his face into a pillow, knowing she laid their just this morning. He felt tears rushing to his eyes, knowing even if she heard him she didn't believe him.

The next morning, he rose early, finding the door to Hermione's room unhexed. He ran in, ready to get on his knees, only to find every trace of her gone. Her bags were disappeared, as he realized she had left already, and he didn't even get to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:** Are they through? What the hell just happened? I guess you'll have to review…because I'll update once I get 10 reviews for this chapter I know…I'm mean.


	9. Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:** Draco meets her parents! But will Hermione forgive him? Read and review to find out!

* * *

"Hermione! Welcome home!" Karen Granger greeted her daughter. "Jerry! She's here!"

"There's my little girl!" Hermione's middle aged father hugged her.

"Where's your friend? We have the spare room all set up for her!" Karen smiled.

"Oh, well, actually…they're not coming. Change of plans." Hermione stated.

"Well that's just fine! Probably wanted to spend Christmas Eve with her family!" Karen brought her into the house.

The rest of the day was spent catching up with her parents. By the end of the night, Hermione was exhausted and looked forward to stuffing her nose in a book. She had barley read twenty five pages when she heard a tap at her window.

_Draco._

She turned her head back to her book, staring at the word _lies_. How ironic.

Another tap came from the window and she couldn't resist looking. That's when she saw how red his eyes were. He'd been…_crying?_ She walked over to her window, and opened it. They stared at each other for a moment, each unsure of what to do next.

"I fucked up." Draco said, in a bitter voice.

"Come inside." Hermione requested, her maternal side taking over. She opened the window wider, allowing him to climb through, leaving his broom in the corner of the room. She tried to close the window, but it was stuck. She gave up and looked at him.

"Hermione, you need to let me explain." He begged.

"I don't want an apology, Draco. You lied. You said you loved me, you said you'd never hurt me." Her voice was so small; he could tell her heart was broken.

"Please, Hermione," his voice cracked. "You need to let me explain." He got down on his knees. "Please." He'd never imagined doing anything like this. He'd never needed someone this much. He'd never cried over something like this before. Tears were reserved for in private, behind closed doors when his father thought he was fast asleep. Sad thoughts were easily forgotten after a couple of beers or a few puffs on a joint.

She sighed and looked down so he wouldn't see the building tears in her eyes. "You have five minutes."

He exhaled, relieved to have a chance to fix this. "It was a curse, Hermione. I swear to you I have no interest in her. She was under the Imperius Curse."

At this, she looked up, frightened. He wanted to shrink into oblivion right then for making her worry.

"She said she wanted to talk, then pinned me against the wall. I couldn't pull away, Hermione. She was strong. Hermione I'm sorry. I know that's not all it takes to make this right but Hermione I love you. You make me leave my past behind and think about our future. I love you, Hermione. I'm sorry and I can't stay apart from you because I fucking love yo—"

He was interrupted mid sentence by her soft kiss on his lips. She took his hand. He was so glad she had forgiven him. He had her trust back. He pulled her into a hug, burying his hands in her hair. He noticed her arms had goose bumps. "Are you cold?" He asked. He didn't realize the strong December breeze coming from the window, because his body was so warm from the joy of being able to hold her. When she nodded, he took off his red sweatshirt and she happily put it on. She yawned, and he picked her up and carried her to bed. He slid into bed next to her, and she snuggled close to him, resting her head in the crevice of his neck lovingly.

"I love you." She whispered before closing her eyes.

He took hold of her hand. "I love you more."

She smiled and they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning they awoke in the same blissful position they'd fallen asleep in. They looked into each other's eyes, and smiled, before they realized where they were.

"Crap."

"We can't tell them about this!"

"Déjà vu." He smirked.

"This isn't funny Draco! We're talking about my _parents_ here!" She whispered.

"I'll cover." Draco said, admirably calm for a boy about to meet his girlfriend's muggle parents for the very first time."It'll be cool, I promise." He kissed her forehead, and her worries melted away.

"It's Sunday, so my parents won't be up for another half hour or so. Let's get some breakfast."

He followed her down a wooden staircase into a traditional kitchen. This house suited her so well. They had just finished their pancakes she's made—not even with magic—when a middle aged woman came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes as if she'd just woken up. She had hair like Hermione, and judging by things she was _not_ a morning person. _Flipping great._

"Morning mum." Hermione said.

"Good morning dear—" She stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw Draco. What was a teenage boy doing in her kitchen? "Who's this?" She asked.

"Remember I told you my friend wasn't coming mum?" Hermione replied. Her mother nodded, and she continued. "Well there's been _another_ change of plans, and I'd like you to meet by _boy_friend, Draco."

He extended his hand. "Please to meet you Mrs.—"

"Jerry!" She called. "Jerry!" She ran up the stairs, and returned with what he assumed to be her father.

"You are?" He eyed Draco skeptically.

"Draco Malfoy, sir." Draco answered, extending his hand once again.

Her father shook it. "And I assume you and my daughter are…together?" He winced out the last word.

Draco smiled in mock shyness. "Yes, sir. She is wonderful. Sir, excuse me for being forward about this, after all we've only been dating for a few months, but…I love her."

Her mother's eyes bugged out, and her father eyebrows sprang up in surprise. "Well, you must if you flew all the way here, but exactly why were you sharing a bedroom with my _daughter?_"

"You see sir," Draco broke eye contact for a split second, remembering how close he'd been to losing her. He looked back up. "Hermione and I left on not so great terms, and I couldn't stand fighting with her, especially if I can't see her for so long. I just couldn't risk losing her. But sir, don't worry, I am a gentleman, and respect your daughter."

The boy seemed sincere enough, and Hermione held her breath in the short silence that followed. Her mother nodded to her father. "Nice to meet you, Draco." He patted Draco on the back.

"Will you be staying with us?" Her mother asked, as she fetched four mugs for coffee.

"That would be lovely!" Draco smiled at Hermione.

"I recall the two of you were headed to your family's for Christmas, is that still correct?" Her mother asked.

"Yes," Draco squeezed Hermione's hand. "I can't wait to tell my parents about her."

Hermione's mother brought the cups to the table, where the four sat, and Draco was interviewed some more. He gave beautiful answers, and her parents accepted him. Hermione's heart was soaring. Something about Draco being in the same space as her family seemed so domestic.

* * *

They left late Christmas Eve, after a wonderful dinner. They had to apparate from Hermione's living room to the front door of the Malfoy Manor. Hermione's heart started to pound. How did Draco remain so calm?

He rang the doorbell, and a house elf opened the giant wooden door. The pair stepped into what Hermione thought was a museum. The floor was made of shiny marble, and Hermione's entire house could fit inside the foyer!

"Wow." Hermione said breathlessly.

Draco took her hand and smiled. "Let's go unpack before the house elves tell my mother we're here." He led her farther into the house. There were tapestries draped over the walls, exquisite chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and portraits of their wealthy ancestors decorating the home. They didn't get long before his mother took notice of their presence.

"You're here!" Narcissa Malfoy walked down the huge marble staircase to greet them. She hugged Draco first. "How's school dear?"

"Fine." Draco replied nicely.

"Good!" Narcissa said cheerfully. She turned her attention to Hermione. "Well hello dear!" She exclaimed. "Draco wrote me a letter explaining _everything_! I am so happy to welcome you into our home!"

"Thank you ma'am!" Hermione smiled. "Your son is just the best." Draco grabbed her hand.

"I have Draco's room all set up for the two of you!" She said brightly.

Draco took her up the staircase to his room. It was very spacious, with a four poster king sized bed. The sheets were a silk green, his favorite color of course. The walls were decorated with quidditch posters, a bookshelf on the left wall, and a large picture of him as a child with Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle on the right wall. He waved his wand at the fireplace near the bookshelf, and a warm fire crackled.

After they unpacked, they sat by the fire on a large armchair. Hermione sat on his lap and they talked. She told him about her life, about her parents, about muggle life. He was fascinated, that muggles took a bus to school every day! She had to explain to him, though, that school busses were bright yellow and had itchy seats, and were not at all comfortable as the knight busses.

He called for a house elf to bring them a bottle of wine, and he poured them both generous glasses. The clinked and each took a sip. They talked some more, and long after the sun rose above the horizon, they were just dozing off blissfully.

* * *

Christmas morning, they didn't get up until after lunch, and came downstairs to find his mother, the Zabinis, and none other than the Parkinsons.

"Hello, everyone." Draco greeted, his cold eyes competing with Mr. Parkinson's.

"_Morning_ Draco, how kind of you to join us." Mr. Parkinson replied, without breaking eye contact.

Then, the mayhem broke loose as everyone began rushing for their presents. Draco took Hermione's hand. _How sweet!_ Hermione's insides felt like jelly as he handed her a small box. She opened it. The room fell silent as everyone watched them. "Draco…" She breathed.

"Will you wear it?" He asked.

Tears came to her eyes as she leaned forward and kissed him. "Yes! Of course I'll wear it!" She laughed.

"What the hell is it man?" Blaise cried.

Draco took Hermione's hand and showed it in her direction. Blaise got up to high five him.

"A promise ring dude? Nice!" Blaise said. Then he leaned down to whisper in Hermione's ear. "Now you can screw him without worrying about protection!" Draco heard him and burst out laughing.

"Draco," Mr. Parkinson rose up. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

Draco's heart literally stopped. "Of course sir." He followed Mr. Parkinson into his father's study, and did not return until Hermione was fast asleep that night.


	10. Goodbye

**Author's Note:** This is where it gets a little sad But don't worry, it's still a good chapter!

* * *

They returned to school the next morning. Hermione awoke in her bed, her things placed neatly by the door. _He must have carried me._ Hermione smiled. "Draco?" She called. There was no answer.

She dressed herself and ventured into his room. "Draco?" She called. The bed was made as if no one had ever been there. His bags looked like he'd thrown them in a rush to leave. She looked around the room. His broom was missing. _He must have gone flying!_ She convinced herself.

She walked to the quidditch field, the morning dew soaking the bottom of her robes. She spotted him flying high above the stands, whizzing through the air. She watched him, awestruck by his gracefullness for a while before calling his name. He landed on the ground next to her.

"Hey you." She said sweetly, kissing him. He didn't return the kiss, only fixed upon her with a cool stare.

"Hi." He answered.

"Why are you here so early?" Hermione laughed. "It's barley 6 A.M.!"

"Just…_practicing_ before I leave." Draco looked as if not wanting to look at her directly. He mounted the broom, needing to put spaced between them and flew around the goal posts. The wind seemed to calm him and after a few minutes returned to the ground.

"Leaving for where?" Hermione asked nervously. This was getting strange.

"Nowhere…" He trailed off. "There is just no point of sticking around anymore."

"Why not?" Hermione took his hand. He jerked away.

"Because there is nothing at this school anymore." He stated as if it was that simple.

"There's us." Hermione said softly. "There's me."

He shook his head. "Not anymore."

She did a double take before tears rushed to her eyes. "Draco…" She asked through her crying. "But Draco…" she inhaled and choked back a sob. "What about everything you said? The ring? Our parents?"

He didn't even look at her. He simply mounted his broom and flew off to god knows where, leaving Hermione all alone.

* * *

"Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall knocked on her door.

"Hello?" Hermione called, trying to keep her voice even.

"Ms. Granger is everything alright? You haven't been in your classes all day." McGonagall sounded worried. "May I come in?"

"No!" Hermione sat up. "I mean, no, professor. I am highly contagious! It seems I have the flu according to Madame Pomfrey!" She lied

"Oh…well feel better Ms. Granger! I'll have Potter or Weasley collect your work for you!" The professor replied. "I'll send for someone to check on you before dinner with some potions perhaps."

Hermione listened as McGonagall turned away from her locked bedroom door and left her common room. She sighed as a new wave of tears came streaming down her face. She felt sick to her stomach. It felt as if when he left, he'd taken a dagger and plunged it into her body and taken her heart with him, leaving nothing but a gaping hole.

Her whole body hurt, especially her chest. It was as if she could feel the shards of her forlorn heart digging into the soft tissue.

Why had he left?

Did he ever love her?

Where was he now?

Eventually, she gave into her grumbling stomach and trudged down to dinner, hoping McGonagall wouldn't spot her. She ate silently. _Draco_. Just thinking about him made her want to collapse.

She quickly finished her meal before returning to her room to bawl a fresh batch of tears.


	11. Drastic Measures

It had been almost two months since Draco had left. Two months of crying every night, barley making it through classes, barley even eating properly. Ron and Harry had confronted her, telling her they were worried about her. She shooed them away. Ginny and Luna had tried reckoning with her, but she didn't have the strength to talk about it just yet.

She returned to her room after patrolling the castle corridors as part of her Head Girl duties, and then returned to her room. As the portrait opened, she heard a bang. She rushed inside to her bedroom, to see the foot of a figure leaping from her window.

She ran into Draco's room, and grabbed his broom. He always kept a second one, just in case. She was never very good at flying, but he'd given her some lessons.

She flew, rather slowly, out of the window and could barely see a dark hooded figure sprinting towards the forest. The wind whipped at her eyes, springing tears that rolled down her coloring cheeks. She landed at the opening of the forest, and ran after her intruder. She stumbled through the thick underbrush. He was a fast runner, and easily outran her. She found herself alone and afraid in the Forbidden _fucking_ Forest. _Great._

She heard a hiss, and whipped around to see a giant arachnid starting towards her quaking frame. With a horrified scream, she began to run, the creature right on her heals, ready to devour her. A thorn scraped her cheek, leaving behind a trail of bloody tears. "Stupefy!" A white light hit the creature behind Hermione, sending it flying back into the trees. Hermione turned around to come face to face with her intruder. A breath hitched in her throat. "Oh my god." She pushed back the black hood of a Death Eater, revealing platinum blonde locks and stormy eyes that could only belong to one person.

"I can't do this anymore." He sighed. Wiped a tear from her face with his delicate fingers, he muttered a healing spell that closed the small wound from the thorn.

"Why?" Hermione sniffled.

He shook his head. "I have to go."

"NO!" Hermione screeched. She gripped his hand, but he plucked her off easily with his strength. The icy look she'd known from their younger days returned as he masked all emotions away from her. "Please Draco." Tears spilled from her eyes.

"The school's that way."Draco pointed. "If you run into anymore trouble, scream out Dumbledore's full name, and he'll automatically know where you are to assist you." He took a step away from her as he mounted his broom and flew away.

* * *

The wind smacked his face until his cheeks were raw. She'd lost a significant amount of weight since he'd left. She looked as if a gust of wind could break her. _Hermione._ His whole body ached for her touch. He needed to see her smile, to tell him it was going to be all right. But it wasn't. He used all of his will power not to turn back and tell her everything as he retreated; because if anything, he still loved her unconditionally.

She sobbed for hours, and took another "sick" day the next morning. She needed to know what was going on. This was hell. February break was approaching, when she remembered something. The party...The Parkinson's party! Draco was going to be there, and she'd see him. She'd confront him and tell him what a bastard he is for thinking he could sneak into her room, and then leave without explanation.

She found the invitation in his drawer, and immediately ordered a gorgeous gown from Witch Designs. She'd show him.

* * *

"You want to go to _what_?" Ginny stared at her.

"Honestly Hermione, that's just not safe!" Ron exclaimed.

"I need to see him, it's just...something's wrong." Hermione replied.

"What's wrong is that he is a lying asshole!" Harry stated.

"No! I...I saw him...he came back...and well—"

"What do you mean he came back?" Ron asked.

"He...I found him when I was coming back from patrolling and well...he looked different." Hermione struggled to find the words.

Ginny took her hand, seeing the pain in her eyes. "How different?"

"He looked hurt." Hermione's eyes started to fill.

"Okay." Ron sighed. "If you're going, we're going with you."

* * *

"You look HOT!" Ginny squealed. Hermione had to admit, she was feeling pretty attractive. Ron and Harry eyed her approvingly.

"Thanks!" Hermione smiled. She wore red heels that matched her dress. It was a short strapless dress that skimmed her mid thighs and had a thick black zipper running down the front. The sweetheart neck perfectly outlined her developed chest, and the tightness of the garment complemented her round behind.

"Take our picture!" Ginny shoved her camera in Ron's transfigured face and they smiled. Ginny wore a simple black dress with a plunging neck line and distressed back, and high silver pumps.

"We'd better go Ginny, before your mum catches us. She'll have a bloody heart attack if she sees you!" Harry laughed. "Damn though, you look beautiful!"

Ginny blushed and kissed Harry quickly on his transfigured lips. The four tiptoed out of the Burrow, where they were staying for February Break. Once outside on the wet grass, Harry raised his wand, and just as Hermione gripped his arm, everything went black as she was compressed into what felt like a small tube.

* * *

Music pounded around them as drunken socialites grinded their bodies against each other on the dance floor. The room was completely black and green, and the waitresses all wore slutty silver corsets.

She immediately set out in search of Draco, pushing her way off the crowded dance floor. Before she could do this, she needed a drink. _What am I even supposed to say to him?_ She thought nervously.

She sat down on an emerald green stool at the bar, which was in a more quiet side of the room. She was finishing off her first margarita when she was spotted.

"Hermione!" A voice rang out as a figure stalked towards her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Then why did Draco leave? Hehehehehhehehe you'll find out in the next chapter, but unfortunately, no one is reviewing, so as soon as I get 10 reviews, I'll update. Sorry guys, I know this is mean, but I have only like 3 reviews! Better get to it because well…Draco spills his heart out to her about why he left…and remember, she's at the Death Eater Party…_without Draco to protect her._


	12. Say My Name

**Author's Note:** This Chapter was very fun to write, especially the beginning where they first meet…and it's also another sex scene…and who doesn't love something that has both Draco Malfoy and sex? Also, shout out to Christine Glen Haven for reviewing more than once on two different chapters, and that put me in such a good mood that I posted this!

* * *

"Hermione!" Blaise Zabini left the large-breasted brunette he had been flirting with and quickly walked over to her. She could tell he was already drunk "What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" He gripped the edge of the bar to steady himself.

"I just need to see him." She clutched his arm desperately. "Where is he?"

Blaise sighed. His breath reeked of tequila. "Last I saw he was headed over to the garden outside…said he needed air." He looked at her. "But Hermione you have to get out of here…they'll kill you, and they'll kill him!"

She widened her eyes in shock. "What?"

"They're trying to bring him back. They've found a spell that will undo death. They're breaking all the Death Eaters out of prison, and reviving all the dead ones…including Riddle." Blaise looked around to check that no one was in earshot. "That's why they brought him back here. It wasn't his choice to leave!" Blaise slurred. "They told 'em that either he leaves you and marries a pureblood, or he's a goner."

Hermione's eyes filled. There was no hope.

"Awwwww! Don't cry mudblood! He still loves you! Trust me!" Blaise rolled his eyes as he cradled his head in his hands over the countertop. "Do you feel the world spinning Granger?"

She shook her head. "Where could I find him?"

"The garden is off of the patio. Take that door over there and just head straight! Oh whoops! Was it the other door?" Blaise shrugged at her. "I'm going to get laid. I'll see you later!" He sloppily got up and stumbled to the dance floor in search of girls.

She got up and headed for the garden. She found the patio easily enough and found a beautiful white gazebo that lead to the garden.

Mrs. Parkinson had a green thumb it appeared, because Hermione found herself wandering through a labyrinth of flowers. Benches dotted the maze, and it was on one that she found him.

He was sitting at the edge of the bench, speaking softly to a fairy. When he heard her footsteps, he shooed the fairy away, and looked up at her. Moments went by as silence overtook them. Being away from him made him seem even more striking. After what seemed like an eternity, he got up and took her hand. "You can't be seen here." He said softly. _Merlin he looked beautiful_. His silver bow tie had been undone, and he looked practically _editable_.

"I know." Hermione whispered. "Blaise told me."

He smiled sadly. "How drunk is he?"

"Pretty wasted," she replied. "He spilled everything about you leaving."

"There's more." Draco told her. "But we need to get away from here." He took her hand and after he whispered a short spell, they were standing in the center of his bedroom. He placed a silencing charm on his room and a locking hex on the doors and windows. "They chose me." He sighed. "They figured if they broke you, there'd be a weak point in Potter's defense team. I'm supposed to help bring him back."

"Blaise said they had a spell." Hermione questioned. "What sort of spell?"

"They won't tell me yet." He looked down. "There's no hope anymore. They'll kill you if they see us together."

A surge of emotions consumed her and she smacked him, hard, across the face. "Are you fucking kidding me? You left because you thought I couldn't take care of myself?"

"They'll kill you Hermione!" He stepped closer to her and took her hands. A wave of electricity went through both of them. It was at this moment that he knew he couldn't run away from her, even if he wanted to.

She looked at him with those beautiful brown eyes. Man, she looked sexy tonight. He crushed his tender lips against her red mouth. "What the hell makes you think I want you anymore you fucking bastard?" Hermione half shouted, half moaned.

"Why else would you come tonight?" He whispered into her neck.

"You are a horny prick who thinks he can just shag me and I'll forgive him!" She was trying her best to restrain, but he had already worked his way under her dress, and was now tracing the outline of her panties.

"Then stop me if you don't want this. Tell me you never want to see me ever again and I'll leave you alone." He said as he slowly unzipped her dress. He walked around her so he'd be behind her and caressed her body slowly.

She moaned as he began to unclip her bra. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand and massaged it. She leaned back onto him.

"I fucking hate you Draco Malfoy." She groaned as his other hand slipped down into her panties. He stroked and penetrated her with his index finger and middle finger.

"Say my name again." Draco whispered seductively into her hear.

She resisted and tried her best to unbuckle his belt.

"Say my name." Draco wiggled his fingers by her clit, and her juices started to spread over them.

Her knees buckled under the pleasure as he moved his fingers faster and faster. Some animal instinct had taken over him. "You like that?" He bent down and tore off her panties.

He stopped and tackled her onto the bed, pinning her arms over her head. "Say my name bitch."

"More." She begged.

"More what?" He teased her nipples between his fingers. And once again pleasured her. His tongue slithered around with his fingers. She was so close to her peak. "Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco DRACO MALFOY!" She screamed as he licked her clit. "Yes, yes, please don't stop!" He penetrated her with his fingers and she reached her climax and he licked up her juices.

She got on all fours and ripped off his pants. She took his cock in her hands and licked it. She sucked him until he came and covered her breasts in his seed.

They fucked for hours that night, in every position possible. When she awoke the next morning, she found that they had fallen asleep with their hands locked together, just like old times.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Think they can go off and live happily ever after…THINK AGAIN! Things are beginning to heat up! And wow! You guys are the best! I got all ten reviews in only one day! Thanks so much! Glad to hear you loved it!


	13. An Announcement

"Draco?" A knock came at his door early the next morning. Hermione felt him stir next to her and they sat up and gazed at each other lovingly.

"Yes." He whispered into her neck.

She smiled. "Yes?"

"Remember when you asked me if my father was right?" He took her hands.

"Right about falling for me?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah."

Another knock came, but they ignored it.

"Yeah...I remember that." She nodded and smiled once again.

"Well, you asked me a while ago if he was right...and he most defiantly was." He looked at her with total seriousness.

"Draco..." She breathed. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

"I fucking love you." He whispered as he drew her face near. He kissed her softly. They could live on their own piece of heaven.

"I love you too." Hermione said into his full lips.

"DRACO!" Whoever was knocking on his door was getting impatient. "WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID LITTLE BASTARD!"

He kissed her quickly again before waving his wand. She muttered a spell to dress herself as he threw floo powder into the fireplace. He undid his silencing and locking charm. "I love you." He said as she stepped through the fireplace.

"Hermione!" Ginny came running downstairs once she heard Hermione arrive back at the Burrow. "Where have you been? We thought the death eaters had you!" She laughed. "But then we figured you were probably shagging Malfoy." Her best friend smirked at the man's dress shirt Hermione had slipped on.

Hermione blushed.

"You little slut!" She squealed jokingly. "But of course you've shagged him before, I can tell." She elbowed her. "How is he?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's Draco Malfoy for god's sake! The legend!"

Ginny laughed. "But does he live up to it?"

"Hell yes!" Hermione hooted.

"Well he gets all those girls! Of course he has to be good!" Harry said as he and Ron made their way over to the living room where the girls now sat.

"Can we not talk about shagging my boyfriend for two seconds and talk about something more important?" Hermione interrupted. "What?" She asked innocently as Harry and Ron exchanged a look.

"You're like...officially together now?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She replied. "I know that you two have a sort of hate thing going on but—"

Harry stopped her. "If you trust him, I'll go along with that."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione hugged him. "Thank you!"

"Me too." Ron stood up. "I was a bastard 'Mione and it's not the same without being best friends anymore. Please can we move on? I'm sorry." He looked at her with his round eyes. "I shouldn't have lied, and Luna wasn't even the one for me. I was a two time thing." He looked sincere. "We didn't know where you ran off to last night and it scared me."

Hermione tried her best not to cry. "Ron..." She sobbed.

"And I support you if you want to be with Mal—Draco." He nodded to her.

She hugged him. "Moving on would be good."

* * *

"They're doing WHAT?" Arthur Weasley hollered. Hermione had explained everything Draco had told her to her friends, and then repeated it to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"And Draco is being forced to help them." Hermione sighed.

"And you love him?" Molly Weasley asked.

A tear fell from Hermione's eye. "Yes."

"Then we'll help him." Arthur reassured her. "From what I see, he isn't very happy about this, and he would be very useful as a spy."

"Oh!" Hermione sobbed. "Thank you!" She hugged both of the Weasleys. Things were going to be alright.

* * *

"Good morning." Draco said as he heard Hermione stir. He kissed her forehead lovingly as she groggily opened her eyes.

"Good morning Draco." Hermione leaned her head on his rock hard chest. She loved these quiet mornings together with him. They'd been dating now for a strong four months since the Parkinson's party, once again in secrecy. Well, not total secrecy. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville knew. And of course Blaise Zabini, who now would whisper dirty things in her ear about her and his best friend whenever he passed her.

They dressed and headed down for breakfast. The great hall seemed extra crowded today, and she noticed some new faces at the teacher's table. Before she could figure out who they were, professor Dumbledore rose to his feet and flapped three times and the hall went silent.

"Students," He addressed. "Many of you may recall the Triwizard Tournament. For some, the memories lead to grief for one of the contestants. However, seeing that the goblet of fire was tricked, and the challenges were meddled with, it is my profound honor to announce that there will be a second Tournament!"

The hall went up in a thunderous applause.

"The contestants will remain the same, if they are willing to compete. The other schools are on their way as we speak!" Dumbledore cried excitedly. "You are dismissed!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know, I know, this chapter is pretty bad…to make it up to you I'll post the next one right now because I've already written it


	14. Unplanned Reuinions

**Author's Note: **Heyy guys! So this chapter may not be as good because the topic is very dark. If you have issues regarding reading about rape, please skip the first part of this chapter up to the words "What the—". And just letting you know, the next few chapters are going to be a little darker and VERY action filled! Get pumped!

* * *

"Certayne Immundicos." Hermione stepped through the portrait hole into the common room. Draco was not in his room, so she figured he was at Quidditch practice. She strode over to her bedroom. "Oh my god!" She cried out in surprise.

"Hermy-own-nee!" The voice cried.

"Viktor!" She cried out. "Viktor Krum!" She hugged him awkwardly. What was her ex doing in _her room?_

"I've missed you Hermy-own-nee!" Viktor sat down at the foot of her bed and gestured for her to join him. He leaned in close. "It has been too long." He leaned in close to her and nuzzled her cheek.

She got the picture loud and clear. "Viktor," She sighed. "I'm...with someone."

"Who?" He asked darkly.

She looked into those smoldering angry eyes. "It...It doesn't matter. We can be friends." She smiled, hoping to see the old Viktor again. She did not know this horrifying creature that now stood before her.

"NO!" He roared. He wounded his hands in her hair and pulled her face close to his, sending shocks of pain from her head. "Hermy-own-nee you are _mine_! _I'm _the one who loves you!'

"Viktor...Viktor stop!" She tried to pull away. "You're scaring me!"

He did not head to her pleas. Instead he pressed his mouth to hers in a crushing way. She gasped for air. "VIKTOR!" She cried. "Let me go!" She tried to push him away. She tried to knee him in the groin, to slap him, but he was to strong. He placed a silencing charm on her and muttered a spell. Thick rope sprung from the headboard and dragged her to it, bounding her arms. "Please!" She mouthed. "Don't do this!"

He ignored her, removing his clothing before violently tearing off hers. For the first time since she'd gotten together with Draco, she felt completely naked and exposed. In an attempt to cover herself, she crossed her legs.

"_Tsk Tsk _Hermy-own-nee." Viktor smiled, as if playing a game. "I can still see you." He focused on her breasts, attacking them with his mouth, biting, sucking, squeezing until blood dribbled down her chest.

He forcefully pushed her legs apart and pounded into her. He was not at all gentle, like Draco, but painfully forceful. Hermione closed her eyes in pain. She felt as if he was ripping her insides apart. A tear escaped her eye, and she prayed it would stop him. Alternatively, he smacked her across the face.

"Open your eyes!" He said wildly. When she did, she saw in his eyes a twinge of madness. "Don't you see it is me you want?"

* * *

"What the—"

Being distracted for a moment, Krum let the ropes disappear. "So it is him?" He said.

Draco stormed over and punched Krum right in the jaw. "WHAT THE FUCK?" He snarled.

Krum made a try to punch him in the stomach, but Draco was much faster than him. Draco hit him again in the spine, and Krum was able to throw a kick at Draco's head, which, thankfully, missed. Draco took the opportunity to grab Krum's leg and with effort, flip him. With a horrifying _smack, _Krum's head contacted with Hermione's desk, knocking him out momentarily.

He turned towards her.

"Draco!" She gasped, tears spilling from her eyes. "You have no idea what he—"

He shook his head to stop her. "I loved you, Hermione, and I knew you loved me." He looked up. She could see the pain in his eyes, internally tearing him apart. "I guess things change."

She tried to sit up, but what too mentally and physically exhausted. "Draco you don't understand he—"

"I don't want to know." Draco said sadly. "He's a lucky bastard." With that, he shut the door behind him and packed all his things quickly.

* * *

"And you're sure?"

"Positive."

"You left because of the mudblood, correct." He smirked to himself when he saw the way the boy's eyes cringed in pain at the mere mention of her.

"No, sir."

"Then why did you leave, Draco? Why come back?"

"There was simply nothing there for me anymore." He responded coolly. _Boy took after his father._

"My daughter will be very pleased to hear this. Perhaps we can discuss a second arrangement, I'm sure your _father _will be pleased to hear about that when he arrives." The boy did a double take.

"Why the fuck is my father coming?"

"Language, Draco." Charles Parkinson scolded. "Go check on Zabini with the liquid life."

"Liquid _life_? As in the opposite of liquid death..." Draco suddenly understood. "Why not..." He sat down on one of the cushy armchairs opposite Parkinson. "Why not just use the horcruxes?"

"Only the Dark Lord uses horcruxes, boy." Parkinson explained, sounding bored. "And they're all gone. We'll be bringing those who served him loyally back as well."

"My aunt?"

"Yes, Bellatrix will be returning. But only if you find the horcrux. It's all on you Draco." He fixed his frightening gaze on Draco. "Now then," He smirked when the boy paled a bit at the thought of his family's life resting on his shoulders. "Get to that liquid life."

Draco walked down the corridors of the Parkinson's mansion, feeling anxious. "Mr. Zabini?" He asked as he opened the door. He'd never met Blaise's father, it was said he'd run off on Blaise and his mother.

"Mr. Zabini is my jackass of a dad, you dickwad." Blaise poked his head out from behind a cauldron.

"What the hell are you doing here, man?" Draco strode over to him.

"They pulled me out right after lunch. That's why I wasn't at practice." He explained. "So what are they going to do with her?"

"Do with who?" Draco asked, playing dumb.

"Granger." Blaise answered. "Are they going to let her live?"

"Well," Draco sighed. "They don't really have a reason not to."

Blaise raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Do you wanna tell me?"

Draco gave him a look that said _absolutely not!_

"I'll tell the whores you're single!" Blaise threatened jokingly. They both knew once the whores found out he was single again, they'd be all over him regardless.

"I walked in on her and Krum okay?" Draco snapped.

"Krum? _Viktor Krum?_" Blaise laughed. "Are you _really_ going to give up because of Viktor fucking _Krum_?"

"What choice do I have?" He ran his hands through his hair as he accio'd a chair over. "She chose him. Not me. End of story."

"Dude," Blaise looked at him seriously. "You're Draco fucking _Malfoy_. And he's some foriegn slag. You probably don't even know what happened!"

"Then explain to me what it means when I walk in to find them both completely naked shagging each other when I'm not around?" Draco cried. "She knows I love her, so she knows she can take advantage of me and do whatever the fuck she wants!"

"Five hundred galleons that if you go back to her, she'll tell you the truth." Blaise smirked. Everyone knew Draco Malfoy couldn't turn down a bet."

Draco shook his hand. "You're on!"

The boys got to work on the potion that was scrawled out in front of them. They didn't even notice the house elf sneaking out of the room with a recording rod in his hands.

* * *

Almost a month had gone by, and no word from Draco. Was he even alive? Was he being hexed, beaten, tortured at this moment. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying that the horrible dreams would stop for just one night.

She needed to see him, to explain things weren't as they seemed. She needed him to know she loved him.

She jumped out of bed, suddenly determined. She packed a small bag with a few books, some life saving potions, food, water, and clothing, and set out.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Can you guys please review? I don't have many reviews, and I know you're all reading because of all of the subscriptions I'm getting, so please review, and I'll be happy to read your stories and review! Also, I'll gladly respond to every review I get! Click that little review button…you know you want to…


	15. Hello Father

**Author's Note:** Let the action begin! Just a heads up, they are now at Malfoy Manor, the official headquarters of the Death Eaters, just in case the location of this chapter confuses you.

* * *

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Draco sat up and exchanged a look with Blaise. "DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE FORCING HIM TO DO! HE'S MY SON TOO, AND I WANT HIM OUT OF THIS ALL!"

They could hear the woman sobbing. "JUST BE HIS FATHER FOR ONCE, NOT A MONSTER!"

_Smack._ They heard the sound of a hand against the woman's face. Her footsteps stumbled back words. "Lock her up somewhere, boys." Ordered a cold voice.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SON, LUCIUS!" Draco froze. That could only mean one thing.

Draco stared at the man who appeared in the doorway. "Hello, father."

"I've brought a guest, you know." Lucius said, a glint of mischief in his eyes. His hair was slightly longer, and he wore new robes.

"Where's mother?" Draco gritted his teeth as his father led him into the parlor of Malfoy Manor.

"It seems she was a bit upset at my current arrangement." Lucius turned his head to Draco as they stopped in the center of the room. "You see," He struggled to find the right words. "I'm getting married."

Draco's eyes bugged out. "_What_?" He hissed.

Lucius leaned in close and whispered, "Oh I'm sure you'll _love_ her!" Draco couldn't tell if the man was sarcastic or not. "Bring her in!" He cried.

The double doors leading into the dining room opened as two once dead men dragged in a frightened looking girl. She was bounded by chains and wore a tattered robe. "Draco!" She screamed and tried to pull herself free. "I'm sorry! Draco you need to believe me! I came looking for you because I need you to know what happened!"

"Shut up!" One of the guards warned her.

"Draco!" She begged. "Draco please! He raped me Draco! Krum raped me I swear! I would have never done something to hurt you!"

"Shush girl, you don't know what you're talking about." Lucius told her. He turned to his son. "Meet my fiancée." He smiled wickedly. "She came stumbling right into my arms the _second_ I uttered you're name." He snickered. "She's the boy's favorite because she puts up a fight."

The girl pulled her face away from him. "Please Draco!" She sobbed. "Please believe me! Draco I love—"

"Enough!" Lucius smacked her across the face so hard she tumbled to the ground. Her wild hair parted and he caught a glimpse of her face.

"HERMIONE!" He cried, springing forward. "LET HER GO!" He screamed as two guards dragged him back away from the horrid sight of his beloved being stripped and violently fucked against her will.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just to clear things up, the woman was Narcissa. I know, very dark stuff in the past two chapters, hope you're enjoying the plot so far! The drama hasn't even STARTED! Review!


	16. I Don't

**Author's Note:** So this is the biggest chapter of the story! It has been a few months now and Hermione is guarded day in and day out while Draco was being forced to created a single flask of liquid life to restore the Dark Lord..._enjoy!_

* * *

She looked in the mirror once again. Her hair had been tamed into a style similar to what she'd worn to the Yule Ball. "Are you ready?" Pansy Parkinson asked softly. She wore a green gown that stopped just above the knee.

Hermione bit her lip and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Pansy smiled and took her hands. "He'll wait for you, Hermione." She whispered. "I know Draco. It'll work out."

Hermione bit her lip again. "I hope so." She sighed.

The music started to play and Hermione walked out of the tent and down the aisle, keeping her head down so she wouldn't have to look into those hateful eyes. The garden of the Malfoy Manor had been decorated to look like the Garden of Eden in the afternoon breeze.

There was no wedding party. This wasn't a day of celebration for her. She was getting married to Lucius Malfoy. It had been a few months since she'd been captured. It was now July seventh, which would also be the rebirth of the Dark Lord. Why had she been so stupid? Why had she fled Hogwarts to find him? How could she not have seen right through Lucius' transfigured disguise and decided to not let the man lead her to where he claimed Draco had gone? _Why?_

She tried not to think about it as the priest droned on. She clutched the flowers she was holding tightly. The white lilies reminded her of innocence. Something so rare in this world—the world where fathers were giddy to watch their sons whither in misery for the darkness.

"And do you, Miss Hermione Granger take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? Through sickness and through death?"

She knew she should be listening, but her mind wandered to one of the guests wearing a jet black suit in the back pew.

* * *

Her eyes were welling up with tears. "I do." She whispered.

_Not like she had a choice._

Draco's hands wrapped around the vile in his pocket. This would change everything, life as everyone knew it. He knew the body was in the coffin behind his father. _No._ He thought. _Not again._ He'd be the one to change it all.

"Is there anyone who objects and has a reason these two people should not be joined in marriage?" The priest looked towards the crowd. Draco's heart bleated in his ears. He stood up.

"I do."

A collective gasp came from the crowd. "Sit down, boy." Lucius warned.

"Or what, _father?_" Draco spat. "You're dirt, scum, a _loser_. You'd be willing to turn your back on everything you love for that bastard rotting away in the coffin behind you."

Lucius snickered as he raised his wand at his son.

"Not so fast, Lucius." Came the voice of none other than Harry Potter.

Lucius laughed bitterly and stared right at his heir. "You called Harry Potter on me boy? You think Harry Potter is enough to stop me?" He shook his head and continued to laugh. "_Crucio!_"

Suddenly, Draco's entire body seemed as if he was burning alive. He collapsed on the pew, gritting his teeth together. He would not scream. He couldn't show signs of weakness.

In the distance, he heard screams and battle cries. He saw curses whizzing through the air as the Order of the Phoenix arrived, as planned, changing garden into a battle field.

"STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" He heard Hermione shriek. In his peripheral vision he saw as she kicked Lucius right in the face, causing him to cease the torture. In seconds he had his own wand out, cursing anyone who came within two feet of him or Hermione. He was so close to her—he could reach out and touch her in just a few steps.

**"ENOUGH!"** Dumbledore bellowed. "Back away from the boy." He called, his eyes fixed on Draco.

Everyone stepped back, until Draco was in the middle of a sea of people: Death Eaters on one side, the Order and their followers on the other.

Lucius and Charles Parkinson stepped forward. "Draco," Lucius reached out his hand. "Give me the life."

"No," Dumbledore stepped forward from his side of the battle. "Draco, if you choose to hand it over to them, the Dark Lord will once again reign in terror." He took a breath. "However, it would be a lie to tell you that you wouldn't be making sacrifices by handing it over to us."

Draco's hand reached into his pocket and extracted the flask.

"Draco," Parkinson called. "Your family would be brought back! We'll release your mother! Think about what _we_ could do!"

Draco looked from side to side, at all of the anxious begging faces. His eyes fell on two. There was Hermione, who looked at him with those big brown eyes. He tore his eyes away and looked into the eyes of his father.

"Just think," Lucius whispered. "You, next to the Dark Lord! My son, Voldemort's right hand man," Lucius pursed his lips. "I would be so proud of you, boy."

_Proud._ Something his father never was. Nothing was ever good enough. But was this his chance?

He cast a glance at Hermione. She bit her lip. "Do what you have to do Draco." She whispered. "I understand." She took a step back, as if to show him she accepted whatever choice he made. She understood.

He saw Narcissa next to Hermione, and also nodded to him. _He had the power to make his father proud_

Looking down at the golden liquid he cast a long glance at Hermione before extending his arm. "Here," he said as he dropped the vile into the man's hand.

"That's my boy." He smiled.

**Author's Note:** Cliffy! I guess you're going to have to review if you want an update….


	17. Right

Lucius sprang forward, his killing curse barley missing Draco as he disappeared with the Order.

In a flash, they were back at Hogwarts, in the Headmaster's office. Draco collapsed on one of the armchairs facing Dumbledore's large wooden desk. "You did the right thing, Draco."

"Did I?" Draco looked into the headmaster's eyes.

"Yes, and I am so proud Draco." The old man's eyes twinkled when he said this. "And as a reward, this belongs to you, my boy." He held out the flask.

"Will you keep it safe for me, Sir?" Draco asked.

"Of course." Dumbledore agreed.

"Sir," Draco took a deep breath. "There's just one more thing I need your help on." He filled the professor in on his plan.

Dumbledore smiled. "That's my boy." He repeated.

* * *

His heart pounded in his chest as he clutched the small package in his hand. He appariated to the burrow where the rest of the Order was holding court. Pushing open the door, he stepped into the living room. The Order of the Phoenix was there, including many of their children who were grateful that their families came home alive. Draco spotted the Weasleys, along with Hermione's parents whom the headmaster had brought at Draco's request. Potter and Weasley were speaking to Hermione in the corner as she searched the room with her eyes for him.

Everyone froze and stared at him. Nobody moved as his eyes met Hermione's. A thousand unsaid things passed in between them, a thousand apologies, a thousand explanations that no amount of words could ever sum up.

He whispered her name as she bit her bottom lip. Her hair was a bit longer, and she was munching on a carrot stick, able to eat now that Death Eaters weren't raping and starving her. She had a nervous and emotional look in her eye.

She noticed he too had changed slightly. He had lost weight, probably because of nerves and anxiety. She could see burn marks from where the cauldron's flames had touched him. He was shirtless, so she could see the wounds on his back were now angry pink scars. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since those wounds had crisscrossed his back, causing him to scream in pain all those nights ago. That night marked the beginning of something new, something wonderful. It brought out the truth. She saw for the first time who Draco Malfoy really was.

Still no one moved as they stared at each other, each too transfixed on the other to even blink. Finally, she sighed as he stretched his arms out as she ran and jumped into his arms, kissing him as if in a picture perfect movie scene. She wrapped her arms around his slender neck, afraid to ever let go. They'd been forced apart too many times for that to happen again.

There was no way for him to explain to her what he'd seen in those few months he'd been forced to work, nor was there any way for her to confess the things she heard when the men got drunk, or how they beat and raped her when they got bored. They both shared this understanding, as he looked at her with those beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered as her hand stroked his cheek.

A small tear escaped his eye. "Being away from you," His voice wavered even more so as he saw the unshed tears from the months she'd been held captive spill from her eyelids. "Was the hardest thing I have ever had to do Hermione. I'd rather die than be away from you again." He smiled and looked down nervously. When he met her gaze once again, a fiery passion filled his heart, reassuring him that this was exactly what he wanted. "I don't care about your blood lineage, your beliefs, _anything._ I don't care about the Dark Lord, about my father, _nothing_, Hermione, nothing can keep us apart."

"Drake," She whispered through tears. "I'd go through it all again to be with you forever."

"Forever?" Draco spoke softly.

"And ever." Hermione assured.

He got down on one knee. "Hermione Granger," he smiled at her, already knowing her answer. "Will you marry me?" He opened the velvet blue ring box to show her the lavish ring he'd inherited from his great grandmother.

"YES!" Hermione screamed as he slipped the diamond ring on her finger. He picked her up and kissed her again as the entire room burst into congratulations and joyful tears.

* * *

Draco cried her name. She arched her back as they came together, his hot seed shooting up into her body. The collapsed together on his green bed, panting. They laid there for a while, looking out the window from the Head Boy dormitory at the distance lights of Hogsmade.

"I love you." Draco whispered in her ear.

"I love you more." Hermione kissed his temple.

"I'm in too good of a mood to argue, so I'll let that one slide." He smirked at her. "_Mrs. Malfoy._"

Hermione grinned at her future name. This was a new beginning for them. They had an entire life to make for themselves, together.


	18. Never Leave Me

**Author's Note:** Hello loyal readers! Thank you so much for reading thus far, and I am so sorry for the wait, but my grandfather has recently passed away so it got crazy. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Draco cried her name. She arched her back as they came together, his hot seed shooting up into her body. The collapsed together on his green bed, panting. They laid there for a while, looking out the window from the Head Boy dormitory at the distance lights of Hogsmade.

"I love you." Draco whispered in her ear.

"I love you more." Hermione kissed his temple.

"I'm in too good of a mood to argue, so I'll let that one slide." He smirked at her. "_Mrs. Malfoy._"

Hermione grinned at her future name. This was a new beginning for them. They had an entire life to make for themselves, together.

* * *

"You're staring at it again." Harry and Ron smirked as Hermione inspected her glittering ring finger under the desk

"Ms. Granger?" Snape snapped her out of the trance, and gave her a stern look. "Would you care to tell the class what's so interesting under the desk?" She noticed he'd said her name a bit softer. The teacher gave her a knowing smirk and continued his lecture before giving her a chance to answer. He'd been present at the proposal, and couldn't be more thrilled that his Godson would finally be happy.

Of course who didn't know about her engagement? As soon as he popped the question, an owl was sent straight to _Wizard Weekly_, and her face was currently plastered on the front cover of the gossip magazine.

"_Hermione!"_ Someone whispered behind her.

She kept her head focused on Snape, using all of her will not to answer all of the whispers and notes being sent her way at the moment as her cheeks reddened.

"Now your color changing _Cambiare_ potions are due by Thursday and your essays on the history of characteristic altering brews are due Monday." Snape concluded. "You are dismissed."

"Hermione!" Parvati Patil walked briskly to catch up to her. "Is it true?" She grasped Hermione's arm with excitement. "Are you fucking engaged to Draco Malfoy?"

"Well," Hermione blushed and looked down, as many other students were now strolling over, eager for a good story.

"Hello everyone!" Draco boldly stepped through the small crowd of onlookers and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist from the back. He reached down and softly took Hermione's hand, stroking it to ease the nervousness only he was able to see and brought her ring finger up to his lips and kissed it.

"So come on man!" Cormac McLaggen pressed. "Is it true?"

A tiny glint of mischief came to Draco's eyes. He stepped in front of Hermione and pulled her in for one hell of a kiss. The crowd cheered and he pulled back and smirked at Hermione. "Well of fucking course its true! Look at her bloody ring finger!" He laughed.

"How long have you been together?"

"Where did you propose?"

"OMG _how_ did you propose?"

"Have you shagged?"

"When's the wedding?"

"Can I come?"

Questions were suddenly being fired at them left and right. Hermione dug her nails into his palm. "I need to walk my _fiancée _to class; we don't want to be late." Draco winked at the crowd as he led her away, drawing on his many encounters with bloodsucking paparazzi to elude them.

"You fucking horny bastard!" Hermione exclaimed once they were out of sight. "I thought I was going to have a nervous breakdown!"

"If I didn't save you who knows what sort of things they'd get out of you!" Draco laughed.

They joked for a while, his hand resting on the curve of her hip contently as hers rested on his muscular chest.

"In here." Hermione instructed as she batted her eyes at Draco and led him into a deserted classroom in an empty hallway.

"I thought we were supposed to go to Charms?" Draco raised his eyebrow teasingly as he loosened his tie.

"Were we?" Hermione sauntered over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I forgot."

"Oh, well we wouldn't want to walk in late." Draco looked into her lust filled eyes.

"That would be rude." Hermione smirked. "Guess we'll just _have_ to stay here." She pulled him into a kiss, ravishing each other's mouths with passion.

Hermione slowly undid his belt buckle and slid his black pants and boxers down with a single pull. "Oh fuck." He moaned as she gripped his length. She kissed the tip and then slowly licked his shaft from his balls to the tip. He moaned in pleasure and braced his palms behind him on the teacher's desk. She took his cock in her mouth and sucked him good until he was hissing and groaning with pleasure. He found himself thrusting his hips in time with her movements until he was on the brink. "Fuck Hermione," His voice was barley audible. "Fuck I'm cumming!" He threw his head back as she reached up and teased his balls, which was enough to send him over the edge. The feel of him sliding down her throat made Hermione's knickers soaking wet.

He grabbed her and pulled her up to the desk and slid her skirt down to reveal a flimsy green thong. "That is fucking _hot_ Hermione." He grinned like a little boy in a candy store.

"You are insatiable!" Hermione giggled.

"What can I say?" Draco kissed her temple as his fingers began to roam under the flimsy underwear. "I'm a horny bastard." He smirked as he quoted her.

"I don't believe you." Hermione teased.

"You don't?" Draco was so turned on right now, especially with her mouth parted in pleasure and her small moans as he penetrated her.

"Guess you'll have to show me." Hermione leaned in for another searing kiss. As soon as they gasped for air, Draco pushed the thong down and spread her legs and entered in her in one swift motion. He pounded into her and they both were on the brink of their climax within minutes.

"Cum for me Hermione!" Draco rasped. "I can't hold back, your pussy is just so fucking _sweet_."

"Harder!" Hermione arched her back, allowing him to bury himself even deeper. "I'm so close."

He rammed into her mercilessly. His cock rubbed against her g-spot and she cried out in pleasure as she was sent over the brink. Her muscles pulled him deep inside of her as he came simultaneously, shooting his warm seed up into her.

"Fuck Hermione," He gasped as they both stopped shaking. "You're going to be the death of me."

"What's the matter?" Hermione laughed as she kissed his nose sweetly. "Is the Slytherin Sex God loosing it?"

"The only thing I'm losing is my control when it comes to you." He smirked. "I fucking love you."

She kissed him on the lips. "I love you too."

He reached down and pulled up her thong. "There." He said, obviously proud of himself as he pressed the flimsy fabric against her soaked opening where now both their juices were mixed. The fabric soaked up the wetness. "Now you'll have to think about this all day."

"You _are_ a horny bastard!" She groaned.

He smirked in response as they dressed. He took her hand and kissed it softly and then genuinely smiled at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." His voice dripped with a sweetness that brought tears to her eyes.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

She sniffled. "Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"You'll never leave me."

"I swear it."

She smiled and he wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes. He led her gently through the corridors until they stopped at Charms classroom. He wouldn't leave her, no matter what. Even if his father had tried to—

It finally hit him.

His father wanted him dead.

That very night is when the night terrors began.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review! Hope you enjoyed!


	19. And So It Begins

**Author's Note****: **Hey everyone! I am sooooo sorry for the long wait! I know this chapter should be longer but I feel it's appropriate to end it there with a cliff hanger. It's just been crazy after I got sick then school work and I had a death in my family so I've been pretty much tied up. Enjoy this though and please forgive me

* * *

"Bind him."

Harsh ropes crisscrossed his chest, biting into his flesh until it bled.

"_Crucio." _

The pain he'd endured at his father's wedding burned through his body.

"Please." He heard himself moan. "Please make it stop."

He opened his eyes to see cold blue eyes staring at him menacingly. "Avada—"

Draco woke up, sweat pouring down his face. He looked down, but there were no ropes. _Where am I?_ He suddenly panicked. Was he dead? Half expecting to find himself in that dark room he'd just dreamed of, Draco looked around the Head Boy's dorm. _Thank Merlin_.

"Hermione?" he called.

"Yes?" His heart leapt at how the sunlight caught the tiny specks of amber in her caramel eyes.

"Can we get married soon?" _There_. He'd said it.

"How..._soon?_" She looked slightly uneasy.

"How about next week?"

"Next.._week?"_ Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"Well...yeah we have a Hogsmade trip so we can look for a dress."

"Draco." She sighed like a stressed out parent.

"Hermione?"

"We aren't even twenty."

"So?" His heart sank.

"I want to start a career at least before I start a family."

"I can help you." His heart plunged down to his feet as a thousand insecurities filled the gap in his chest.

"Draco,"

"_Hermione._" He said sternly.

"Give me two years."

"Fine." He crossed his arms and got up.

She giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked, his ego a bit bruised.

"You sounded like an eleven year old the way you said 'fine'" She laughed. He smiled when her cheeks showed off her tiny dimples. He loved the way she could take a situation like this and make it so lighthearted.

"Well I can promise you one thing."

"What's that?"

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

"May I walk you down to breakfast love?" He offered her his arm.

"After you put on some pants." She noted. "And your lower half calms down." She smirked as he grinned, shameless of his powerful morning erection.

"Deal."

The two dressed for the day and descended to the Great Hall, hand in hand. The hall was beautiful, as always, with its long house benches that Draco had grown quite fond of. At the end of each table hung a large tapestry of that house's crest. The tapestries had always captivated him. Each was completely unlike its former, and each one had dainty calligraphy towards the bottom that absolutely no one for the life of them could understand. The wording was in some strange language that seemed to have been placed their after the tapestry was completed, for the words seemed out of place, as if someone had snuck in after and painted them on with a quill.

It was not until they reached the vast room that they realized something was wrong. Students were hunched over the _Daily Prophet_, reading aloud names. "Look here." A third year Ravenclaw spoke to his friend. "Dianna and William Diggory. Aren't those the parents of the boy who was..._killed_ by You-Know-Who in the Triwizard Tournament?"

Everywhere people were murmuring, some even crying. "My mum is going to pull me out of this place when she sees this!" Cho Chang exclaimed.

"Viktor fucking _Krum_ was killed! I can't believe it!" Draco and Hermione exchanged a look, over hearing someone's conversation.

"What's going on?" Hermione looked around, tense as they reached Gryffindor's table. Her finger nails dug into Draco's palm, praying for the best.

Ron looked up, his face drawn in anxiety. "They're back." His red hair stuck up on all ends, clearly he'd been scratching his head, praying to Merlin he wouldn't find anyone he knew on the dreaded list.

"Who?" Draco had seen this all before, but on the opposite spectrum. He remembered laughing quietly to himself sixth year, as everyone became more and more paranoid of Death Eaters on the outside. Little did they know that back then it was him they should've been terrified of.

It was Harry who spoke up. "Death Eaters." He searched Draco's face, wary of a sudden outburst. He looked like he'd aged ten years in the course of five minutes. "They've launched killing sprees all across London."

_And so it was about to begin_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** PLEEEASE REVIEW


	20. Bind Me With Blood

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is a longer chapter to make up for the wait I made you all go through after chapter 18! Hope you enjoy and please review and let me know any suggestions, challenges, or thoughts for this story! :) You guys are the best!

* * *

"Settle down." Snape sighed in his monotone voice. "Settle down." He cast his beady eyes around the room. "Now I'm sure you've all heard about the current situation across London." Instantly the class quieted down as forty eyes instantly turned wide and stared at him. "I can assure you that Hogwarts is by far one of the safest places to be at a time like this."

"Is there going to be another war?" The class turned to stare at one of the Patel twins. The witch twirled her midnight black hair around her pointer finger and bit her lip, afraid of the answer.

"I don't know." Snape answered solemnly.

"How can you possibly say that Hogwarts is safe?" The class gasped as Susan Bones rose from her seat. Her pale cheeks were stained rosy and her hands clenched at her fists. "Last time the death eaters invaded Hogwarts! We were their first bloody target!" One of her amber curls flew over her eye and she angrily pushed it back. "I'll have you know that my best friend was hit by a _Crucio_ that night and guess where she is now!" She bit her cheek, as if it physically pained her to speak of the subject.

"Miss Bones I'm going to have to ask you to please settle down." Snape looked down his pointed nose at Susan.

Clenching her meaty hands into fists, Susan continued. "Hannah's in St Mugo's for shock treatment, as she has for the past year and a half because of what those people did!"

The class was eerily silent as everyone was left with their own thoughts, their own memories, and their own nightmares of the night. Snape was even quiet for a few moments, his black irises reflecting a moment of unease before he clapped his hands. "Alright let's get to work students. You have forty three minutes to complete the _Lupus Crynium_ potion. You'll find it on pages seventy three and seventy four in your textbooks.

Draco retrieved the ingredients while Hermione gathered up the rest of the supplies. She took note of her lover's tired expression. "Something wrong?" She put her hand on his hard bicep.

"What's this potion used for?" Draco avoided those espresso eyes.

"Draco." She squeezed his upper arm.

"Hermione." It came out gruff, but he couldn't talk about this with her.

"Let me in." She caressed his arm lovingly and it seemed to sooth him as his face softened.

"I've been having...dreams." He still avoided her eyes as her hand went stiff.

"What sort of dreams?" She asked, sounding tense and nervous. He did all he could to pretend he was somewhere else.

"Nightmares." He said sheepishly. What kind of pansy was he for getting worked up about bad dreams like a fucking first year?

"Nothing that _he _could influence you on...correct?" Draco looked up, seeing her worry through her unintentional pout.

"Nothing that could potentially harm any of us." He nuzzled her neck to calm her and smiled into her skin. "Love you." He husked.

"Love you too." She smiled, still feeling a bit uneasy.

* * *

When Snape dismissed the class, Hermione headed to Care of Magical Creatures with Draco. They trekked down the rugged hills on the outskirts of Hogwarts' grounds to right in front of Hagrid's famous hut.

"Hermione!" Harry called. "Wait up!" He jogged down the slope to meet up with them and they threw their books up onto one of the makeshift desks.

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Have you had Herbology yet?" She inquired.

"Yeah," Harry smirked after he had said hello to Draco. "You'll be happy to know that the test is extremely difficult and up to your standards." The three sat down.

Hermione widened her grin. She loved a good academic challenge. "Where's Ron?"

"Right here." Ron stumbled, as if on que, down the remainder of the hill and sat down in the chair next to Hermione.

"What's happened to you?" Hermione brushed a leaf from Ron's bright ginger hair.

"Class, class." Professor Lockhart strode out of the cozy little hut. "Please settle down, everyone, it's time to learn." He flashed his signature pearly white grin and many of the prissy girls in the class swooned.

"Excuse me, sir, but did you just say that you'll be teaching us?" Draco asked.

"Oh well hello Mr. Malfoy!" The wizard greeted. "Actually yes, I did."

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked, skeptical as always.

"He's away for a week or so at a conference and I'll be filling in for the jolly old fellow." Lockhart calmly answered. "Now if you'll all open your books to page 703."

"Someone hid Colin's camera up on one of the branches of the Whomping Willow and the poor kid was about to have a heart attack over the thing." Ron whispered.

"Poor fellow." Harry sighed as he pulled his Monster book from his leather satchel. The book, unhappy to be disturbed at a time of rest, angrily bit Harry's index finger. "Ouch!"

A few people giggled as Harry tried to wrestle his finger free, and when he finally did, he was bleeding. "Oh, my!" The professor exclaimed. "Mr. Potter, we need to get you cleaned up." He stepped towards their desk, and reached for Harry's hand.

"No, that's alright I think I'm fine." Harry said, a bit uneasy at the man's close proximity.

"Don't be silly boy; this will only take a minute. After all, we need to make sure you don't get the Book's Blunder." Lockhart insisted, pulling a small vile from his robe.

"Book's Blunder?" Ron asked.

"Page 206 in the book. Bad stomach pains, headaches, and nausea. Gets into the blood from the book's bite." Lockhart collected a small amount of blood from the wound. "A small droplet for testing is all that's needed." he flashed a smile at Harry and handed him a band aid. "We can't have the boy who lived walking around with blood dripping all over!"

"Thank, you sir." Harry said, although it came out sounding like a question.

The wizard nodded to him in response and began his lecture. "Now, can anyone tell me the primary source of bonding in the ancient wizard civilizations?"

Hermione's hand shot up. "The _Sanguai_ Bond."

"Good, Miss Granger. _Sang_ is the root of the name, which means blood, therefore the Blood Bond. It was performed first in the Centaur lineage in the 1200s as an act of marriage. Today, it is very rare among witches in wizards, primarily because why?"

Once again, it was Hermione who answered. "Mates are often hesitant to give into the bond, fearful because by surrendering yourself to your mate, your auras blend to one, making it impossible to ever separate emotionally."

"Good, Miss Granger. In fact, by bonding yourself to your mate, you can feel their emotions. It is believed that mates can also read each other's minds, and communicate with one another."

"How exactly is the bond put in place?" Neville asked from the back row.

"The bond is placed when both parties willingly offer themselves to the other, and cut their life lines in the wrist, and bring the other's blood into their body Mr. Longbottom."

"Read each other's minds." Ron softly chuckled to Harry. "What bullshit."

* * *

Draco awoke with a start. _Another nightmare._ He soothed himself. _Just a dream._ He turned to see his lover gazing out the window, tears springing down from her eyes. She stood at the window, her robe billowing behind her in the biting breeze.

"Hermione?" He got up and hugged her as they looked outside at the nearly full moon together.

"Draco." She whispered. His name sounded so beautiful rolling from her tongue. He took her smaller hand in his, realizing how terribly cold it was.

"What's wrong?" He bent down to kiss her on the cheek. When he received no answer from his bushy haired fiancée, he added, "Shall I make us some tea?"

She nodded then followed him to their common room, where he fetched two mugs and boiled water for the two of them. He placed one of India's finest tea bags into each and handed her one.

"Let me in." Draco whispered, quoting her from Potions class.

"I..." Her eyes welled. "I fear for you."

He paused, lost in thought for a moment. "For me?"

"He is trying to communicate with you." Hermione choked down a sob. "He can hear your thoughts, can't he?"

Draco considered her fears for a few moments, how they were so alike to his own. "Hermione, Voldemort's dead." he didn't even fully believe his own voice.

"They're bringing him back." She closed her eyes and shuttered with more tears. "He's going to lure you back with that bloody thing." She motioned to his left wrist, which bore the symbol of death. "He's going to take you away." Draco flinched remembering the tattoo that marked his ties to the Dark Lord.

"He can't take me away. I'll be hear Mione'. Forever." He kissed her temple. "You have my promise."

Hermione attempted to choke down another great wall of tears, but they flew down her face still at a constant rate. "Sometimes a promise isn't enough, Draco."

His heart clenched in agony as he realized the meaning of his lover's words. "My family." He whispered more to himself.

"Even if they don't they will never accept me." She said bitterly. "This, Draco, _we_ are wrong. We were never meant to be together."

"I don't care." Draco asserted. "I don't care what anyone says or thinks. That blood status crap doesn't affect me, not anymore Hermione."

"Draco," Hermione sobbed. "You have no control over anyone else's actions or thoughts. No matter what you do nothing will make your family give us their blessing."

"Oh but they have to." Draco countered. "You'll already have Malfoy blood running through your veins. _Pure_ wizard blood, in fact that they believe will _purify_ your beautiful veins"

Her eyes met his and they died instantly. "Are you suggesting..." He gave her the classic Malfoy smirk. "I didn't want to ask now with everything looming and I thought you'd think it silly but.."

"Yes." Draco kissed her. He walked back to his room and promptly returned with a pocket knife. Without hesitation Hermione offered her right hand. Her gaze met his as he pierced his vein first, then hers. The pain was biting but she barley felt it. Beads of blood leaked onto the blade. He dropped it without care as they pressed their wrists together. The wave ecstasy that erupted from the wound was so short, but i rolled down to her bones. The skin knit together once again and Draco's blood was sealed into her, leaving nothing but a small scar on her wrist...a scar shaped like a snake.

**Author's Note: There you go! So once again, please review if you all want an update! Also, for all my fellow Amreicans, hope you all had a great memorial day yesterday! **

**-Jen :)**


	21. Graduation

**Author's Note:** Hello readers! I'd like to inform everyone that as of today, 6/13/2010, all of the previous chapters have been updated. I've taken some stuff out, added detail, and all that good stuff so I suggest you just skim them over just in case. Tell me what you think!

* * *

"What do you think?" Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a gorgeous white sundress. The dress ran just above her knee and was decorated completely in an eyelet pattern. The white material was tight around her body, giving her, defining her perfect curves and the v-neck collar showed off her chest, all while leaving enough to the imagination. She had pinned her hair to the side, much like she'd done all those weeks ago at the manor to walk down the aisle to his father, and dusted her face with a hint of bronzer and blush. Needless to say, she looked _stunning._

"Beautiful." Draco smiled. He buttoned his white dress shirt and ducked it into his charcoal dress pants.

Hermione adjusted her heels and walked over to the couch, where their silk robes were laid out. They slipped tem on, the black fabric leaving goose bumps on Draco's fair skin. He picked up the red and gold striped shoulder cover and placed it in its respectful place atop her robe. She smiled and placed his green and silver on him before bending over to put her cap on her head.

"Wow." She sighed. "I can't believe we're actually done."

Draco sighed through his nose and chuckled. "I didn't think we'd ever make it to graduation."

A smile graced Hermione's painted face and she kissed him on the cheek. "We should go down. It's going to start in a half an hour and we don't want to be late.

He followed her out the door, taking in her floral perfume as she gripped his hand. "Eight years." He thought aloud. "Eight years in this place."

"I'm going to miss it." She sighed sadly as they walked down the front steps and marched through the crowd of students who had begun to fall inline.

"It's weird isn't it?" Ginny and Luna joined him. "Never thought I'd be graduating with Ron and all you." She grinned.

"Beautiful." Luna breathed, taking in the decorated grounds. A white carpet had been laid out for the students to walk on. Families sat on either side. In front of the vast sea of people stood a podium. All of the teachers sat in front of it, wearing robes of various colors depending on their house, and subject. The stage on which they sat upon glittered in the house colors. A white arch of flowers spanned overhead.

Draco checked the area once more. Alas, Blaise and Pansy was nowhere to be found. They had never returned after the wedding. Draco wondered where they were now.

"They're fine Hun." Hermione squeezed his biceps. Draco thanked her silently and she nodded. He was grateful for their magical bond as their shared aura soothed him. He kissed her pink lips and smiled.

_I love you._ He thought.

_I love you too._ Hermione continued to talk with her friends as she conversed with Draco silently. Soon, the Hogwarts' chorus and band began to play and the seventh and eighth years marched down the white carpet between hundreds of white folding chairs. Parents dabbed their eyes and flashes went off around them. Draco spotted his mother, sitting near the front, who beamed at him proudly through teary eyes. She patted Karen Granger's knee, which she was sitting next to and the future in-laws smiled at their graduates. Jerry Granger smiled and snapped a picture with his muggle camera as they marched by.

After about three minutes of walked by proud families, the students found their seats facing the large podium that Dumbledore looked down from. "Students," He began in his wise voice. "Today marks the beginning of your entryway to adulthood. Today is a new beginning for both the Seventh year graduates and the returning eighth years. Today starts the time where you will no longer be sheltered from this world's evils." The old wizard preached.

Hermione smiled at her fiancée and began a conversation with him in their minds. She twirled her engagement ring around her finger in bliss. Could anything possibly ruin this moment?

"There is both good magic and dark magic in our world and we must all make the choice for ourselves as to what side to agree with, what cause to join, and what leader to die for. Magic is not perfect, but we have tried to teach you all to use it properly for the past seven or eight years." Dumbledore bellowed to the crowd. "It has been my extreme pleasure to guide you through your school careers to what I hope is the right path."

Something in Draco stirred. His arm began to shiver as his mark started to squirm in glee. _Something's wrong_. He alerted Hermione. A few seats down, he could see Harry rubbing his forehead and grimacing. _It's him_.

"With this knowledge we trust in you, the graduates and the new generation of witches and wizards, to reach for the stars and feel free to pursue your wildest dreams and—"

Entire sky grew dark. People looked around as a sadistic laugh filled the air. It cackled through the wind and dark streaks filled the sky, whizzing around each other. Harry grunted in pain as suddenly his scar glowed crimson with his blood.

"What's going on?" Ron shouted.

People raised their wands and looked around, waiting for someone to attack.

"Everyone prepare for an attack!" Dumbledore roared to the frightened crowd.

"FOR THE ORDER!" Neville raised his wand and others joined him.

Everyone rose from their seats and chaos assumed control as everyone ran wild. Babies cried and people shrieked in fear as the dark mark rose to the sky. It twisted and moaned an ancient spell as a snake curled from between its lips. The skull opened its ghastly mouth and the streaks plummeted to the ground and turned into people. Death Eaters were suddenly everywhere. They were draped in dark robes that mirrored the sky above and wore terrifying masks.

"I NOW ANNOUNCE THE BEGINNING." The Dark Mark seemed to speak. "OF THE THIRD WIZARDING WAR."


End file.
